Project Lost
by Dawn Bently
Summary: Years after Harry's victory, Ginny and Draco found Project Lost in hopes of finding Ron who has been missing for years. Before Ron is ever found, however, Ginny and Draco are forced to face their personal lives and the relationship they deny they share...
1. Chapter 1

**Please Review if you get the chance! I've had this sitting on my computer for almost a year and finally decided to post it after a bit of editing and rewriting. Enjoy. **

* * *

"It's interesting don't you think?" He asked as he turned to his partner, his blonde brows furrowed over his icy eyes, though they didn't give of that cold feeling they once did years ago. His broad frame was leaned up against a bookcase along the far wall of the office the two shared, as his arms were loosely at his sides while he watched his red-headed partner search through her things.

"What?" She asked, only paying him half her attention, as she was far more focused on looking for her pen in the mess that was atop her desk. The brown wood of the desktop wasn't even visible, except in one spot where a picture frame was sitting on the corner. She didn't notice him nearing her, until his hand came into her view, and pushed a stack of papers to the side to uncover her pen sitting beneath them.

Only when her pen was in her right hand, ready to write, did she notice that in her frantic search for that pen, she misplaced her notes as well. Sighing, she peered up at icy blue eyes looking down at her. The icy blue was more like sky blue when the two were alone, because his face wasn't knotted up in a smirk when they were alone.

"What's interesting, Draco?" Ginny gave up and set her pen down before she leaned back in her chair, in an attempt to relax. Out of the corner of her eye, she couldn't help but to eye his neat desk across the office from hers. All the papers were in one nice neat stack on one side of the desk, while a small pen holder was on a corner, leaving his dustless desktop free of mess.

"Well, everything really," He answered as he looked into her brown eyes. "I mean, look at us," He turned his body and motioned to the window that over looked a rather busy corner in muggle London. "It's… ironic as well. That these idiot Death Eaters spent their lives arguing that half bloods weren't worthy enough to live among pure bloods, but here we are, in our muggle based office, looking for various Death Eaters and their victims."

"Draco," Ginny shook her head. While the two had certainly come far since the relationship they had during school, they often found themselves on opposite sides of any topic. "Most Death Eaters didn't actually believe that, you know. Most of them did what they did out of desperation and some even out of love."

"I'm sorry?" Draco rose an eye brow at his partner, not quite sure he had heard her correctly.

"Most of these Death Eaters I want to find aren't the ones that actually believed in their cause, Draco. There's a reason why Project Lost only goes after certain ones." She reminded him of what he already knew. "Most of these Death Eaters were powerful witches and wizards, both magically and politically, whom Voldermolt had simply approached with a wand and threatened. They only served him for their lives, and most of them have never even committed a murder in their service. They are the ones we're looking for because they still have a place in the magical world, but they're too afraid to come back to it, because of what they know they are."

"Well if they didn't believe, they should've just fought. If they were so powerful, they could've fought against him." Draco argued the obvious, making Ginny only smile and shake her head.

"Not everybody is as strong inside as they are with a wand, Draco." She told him, and paused slightly to watch his reaction. "Look at Harry. His parents fought, and they died. He was lucky to get out."

"He was destined."

"And the Longbottoms?" Ginny asked. "They fought. But not all of them do. It doesn't mean they all believed in it."

"They left their son without sane parents." Draco replied.

"So they should've followed Voldermolt when he came for them?" Ginny countered, leaving him without anything to say. "You know all of this Draco, already. We founded Project Lost, together. You know why we look for these people, and you know they're stories. I'm sure you've got every case memorized, just like I do." She looked up at him, and could almost see his thoughts flying past his eyes.

"Of course I do," He shrugged, almost as if he were trying to play it off the way he played everything off during their school days. "I just wanted to hear what you had to say." He explained before turning to walk to his side of the office and take his seat behind his desk.

"Except, the way I remember it, Project Lost was founded to find your brother." Draco pointed out after he'd taken his seat, and the two were seated directly across from each other, well into each other's firing range.

"Yes, looking for Ron has always been a priority, but that was years ago, Draco. That was before I'd learned about Missy Elliot, and the Evans family, and David Scotts, and Samantha Bane." She named off several Death Eaters whom she and Draco had found themselves and helped back to their feet in the magical world. "That was before I knew that some Death Eaters were only afraid. It doesn't make what they did any more right, but most of them never really did anything wrong, either. Some of them had children, Draco. Small children they had to protect. Not every child lives like Harry does, you know."

"There's a hearing tomorrow at the Ministry for Missy Elliot, by the way." He told her, moving on to their work. He was looking down at his desk, going through his files on his desk, until he found one labeled 'Missy Elliot'. When he looked up, Ginny was frantically going through every paper on her desk, searching for her own file.

"A hearing?" She finally repeated. "For what?" Ginny sounded outraged as she finally pulled a folder from the mess on her desk. When she opened it to the first page, she read to herself, before she looked up at Draco.

"She threatened several Order Members during the war," Draco answered.

"Threatened?" Ginny scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "I'll bet nobody bothered to find out if her threats were hollow or true, right? Order members?" She continued rambling even as she looked up at Draco across the room from her. "We're Order Members, Draco."

"She held a wand at two of their throats."

"She had three children, two of whom were killed by Voldermolt himself when she herself was an Order Member." Ginny's eyes stared into Draco's as she recited the case without even glancing at the folder. "Plus she used two curses on those two Order Members, who happened to be the only ones who knew how to defend themselves against it. Do you think it happened to work out that way? That nobody was killed, or so much as even scratched? They were her friends, Draco. And she loved them, but she has a daughter. She's going to Hogwarts next year. What will happen to her if her mother goes to Azkaban this year?"

"Save it for the hearing, Gin." Draco told her, knowing Ginny tended to take very case personally, unlike his own feelings towards their work. "We're both summoned to the hearing anyway, as are the two Order Members."

"Where is her daughter?" Ginny asked.

"Staying with Missy's sister." He answered and she only nodded. When a knock came at the door, she looked up to see Draco had an equally confused look on his face. He rose from his seat to go to the door, before he was even half way to the door, it opened a woman came running into the office frantically.

"Hermione?" Ginny rose to her feet immediately as the woman looked around the room, holding a green file in her hand. Draco and Ginny had seen the file, and both knew what Green meant.

"I found him," Hermione held the Death Eater's folder out for either one to take, but Draco was first to reach it. Ginny went to Hermione instead as Draco flipped it open as fast as he could. "He showed up in the hospital two days ago, and his mark was recognized by one of the nurses, but nobody could catch him. By the time the Ministry was behind him, he was gone, but two agents had seen him yesterday, and followed him through Muggle London."

"Muggle London?" Ginny questioned.

"We were sure you two would be there immediately, but you never showed, so they went through both of your files to find somebody to contact in case of emergency, but when they went through yours, Draco," Hermione stopped as she turned to him. He was reading last few pages of the file, before he looked up again.

"They IDed him as my father." Draco sighed and Hermione nodded.

"When they saw your name, and his description, they contacted me." Hermione explained. "Apparently I'm your person to contact in case of emergency."

"No, you're only second." Draco shook his head, and both women found themselves smiling at his charm.

"Well where did they follow him to?" Ginny asked.

"A bar in northern London." Draco answered. "Then they lost him."

"Well, that's helpful." Ginny commented. "We can have a witch out there to spot for us, but he likely won't return there if he knew he was spotted."

"Unless it's his place of residence." Draco responded.

"That's what I thought." Hermione agreed. "We would've had him yesterday, but both of you were gone. Where were you two? I was sure you'd have heard instantly. It was all anybody was talking about, even in the ministry."

"We were on assignment elsewhere." Draco answered as Ginny turned away from Hermione, to walk to her desk. She went to retrieve a file, but Hermione felt Ginny was only trying to hide her face.

"Right," Hermione nodded, before she laughed and shook her head. "Egypt?"

"Greece." Draco corrected.

"The Ministry will shut you down if they learn that you're involved." Hermione explained as Ginny whipped around.

"We're not involved, Hermione." She said strongly while Draco's eyes found themselves peering down at his father's case file once more. "Besides, the Minister would do well to remember that Project Lost has no ties to the Ministry, other than ones of pure necessity to exist. Draco and I founded it, and we will run according to how we see fit. He'd also do very well to remember, that we saved his son's life last year. So if he were to ever think that under any circumstances that Draco and I were involved in any manor other than strictly business, he should seriously reconsider."

"Everything is taken so personal, Gin," Draco pointed out without looking up at her. "Relax a little. I'm sure the Minister was just misinformed about us."

"Right." Ginny's voice held such sarcasm, that it even left Draco without response. "That, or he's a complete idiot."

"Just, remember, Ginny, that it is against Ministry Law for two partnering agents to be romantically involved." Hermione explained. "And it's only because such a relationship can cause some to break protocol. If one of you were taken, the other might act on personal feelings rather than professional reasoning, which what the Ministry has to avoid at all costs."

"We're not involved, Hermione." Ginny only repeated herself. "Besides, most partners tend to be close anyway. It doesn't take a romantic relationship to make one act of personal feelings."

"No, but personal feelings cause complications. Just be careful, is all I'm saying." She told them before she walked out of the office.

When the door had closed behind Hermione, Draco closed the case file and reached out to hand it to Ginny. She had taken it, looking straight into his eyes, but she threw it behind her without even reading the name on the file.

"She's right." Draco spoke softly, and Ginny sighed as she started to turn away. She was stopped as she felt Draco's hand on her waist, his body behind hers. He turned her around, and took steps forward, pushing her back, until she was against the wall and his body.

"We're not together, Draco."

"Fine," he agreed, "We're not, it doesn't matter. But if somebody held a wand to your head, do you think I'll be calmly filling out fucking paperwork to send to the ministry?" He spoke sharply as he looked down into her eyes. It was one of those rare moments when his eyes were icy, and her face was set in a scowl. They were looking at each other the way they had in school. However the feelings behind their actions were anything but the same as when they were in school.

"That won't happen," She assured him with a soft voice, that made her face sudden go soft, while she reached up with her right hand to brush his blonde locks from his sky blue eyes. "Project Lost doesn't deal with stressful situations, Draco. We're never in cross fire."

"We're almost never in cross fire." He corrected softly as his eyes shut. He leaned, down, his forehead pressing against hers. "If we go after my father, it's almost inevitable that we'll find ourselves in cross fire. And he's the only thing we have, Ginny, that'll lead to Ron. He's the only one that knows, but he might be the one that ends us."

"He won't end Project Lost, Draco. Don't be ridiculous."

"No, Ginny, but he could end me and you." Draco answered as he finally opened his eyes. Before she had the chance to point out that they were not together, Draco leaned in and pressed their lips together in a kiss that started out as merely lips on lips, until It progressed into a passionate, desperate, breathless attempt at savoring what could very well be the last of them all.


	2. Chapter 2

"No," Ginny spoke forcefully as she sat before a panel of Ministry workers, alongside Draco. Behind the two, sat Missy Elliot, and to Ginny's left were two Members of the Order, whom she and Draco knew personally. "Missy Elliot never harmed anybody in her service to Voldermolt."

"The Dark Lord," The Minister, still afraid to even say the name, stared down at Ginny and Draco, "had so much power because he had such a vast amount of followers. Merely joining them is harming the good of the wizarding world. "

"Really?" Ginny asked, before Draco even had a chance to say anything. "Did you even read the file?" She spat out causing several whispers to break out in the room, while the panel watched as she defied the Minister.

"Ginny," Hermione spoke from Draco's right. "He's read the file." She said, hoping Ginny didn't cause too much a problem in the case.

"Well apparently not, Hermione." Ginny replied, making her sigh as she sat back in her seat. "Did you know she had three children?" She asked, looking up at the Minister.

"No. Her personal life doesn't change her actions."

"Do you ever talk about your work with your children, Minister?" Ginny pressed, leaving Draco to watch with an amused smile. "Did you say the names Evy Elliot, or Scott Elliot to your children, Minister? Those are the names of Missy's two eldest children, aged 14 and 17 when they were killed by Voldermolt. Now, it might just be me, but if I remember correctly, they would be the same age as your two eldest children, today, had they not been killed."

"It's regrettable, however not part of her hearing, Miss Weasley." He spoke strongly on the matter, but it meant nothing to Ginny as she continued.

"Did you know that her only living child is going to Hogwarts next year to start her schooling?" Ginny asked. "Your son is going as well, isn't he? Well at least one of your children will still have a friend left from her family, right? Did you know that the only reason why little Anne Elliot is going to Hogwarts next year, is because when Voldermolt's wand fell upon her little head, her mother finally gave in and became one of his followers?"

"It is certainly a situation that cannot be understood-"

"Oh really?" Ginny asked. "Are you say that if it had been you, you would've said no? You would've watched him kill all of your children? She harmed nobody in her service."

"She casted spells against two Members of the Order."

"The Order." Ginny nodded. "She was a member of the Order, and therefore she knew which members could defend themselves and which one's couldn't. In fact, the two spells she casted against those members were spells only they knew how to deflect. You know, from the outside, it's almost as if she knew she wouldn't hurt them, right? I mean," Ginny smiled and started to laugh in a mockingly manner as she looked up at the minister.

"It's like she gave up her position to save her child's life, and then did everything she could to spare her friends' lives." Ginny commented. "But then again, what am I thinking, only having been a Member of the Order since I graduated, and then went one to form Project Lost, which is designed to only save Death Eaters who aren't actually Voldermolt's followers and believers."

"Your testimony will be taken under consideration. Thank you, Miss Weasely."

"It's agent Weasley." She corrected before she sat down beside Draco, a smug smile across her lips; a smile that neither Draco, nor Hermione could resist, as both found themselves smiling as well.

"Very well," The minister sighed as he looked down at the file before him. "Agent Malfoy, may I hear your thoughts on the matter of Missy Elliot?"

"I believe that she poses absolutely no harm to the world around her." Draco stated simply without even standing from his seat. "Now, if our testimony isn't enough, perhaps a questioning of the Members of the Order is something t be considered," Draco commented as he motioned to the two sitting to the side.

"Yes, I don't believe that will be in order." The Minister commented as he watched the interaction between Missy Elliot and the two Members of the Order as they smiled at each other. "I think it's safe to say that all charges will be dropped, and Mrs. Elliot is free to go. This hearing is over."

Ginny smiled in triumph as she and Draco stood and turned back to Missy Elliot, but the two Members of the Order had beaten them to her, and the three were already embracing each other, and comforting each other.

"Agent Weasley." The Minister came towards Ginny and she and Draco turned back to face him. "I've forgotten how strong willed you were, and I almost forgot the true natures of all Weasley's. However, all that aside, you speak of her children as if you are a mother yourself. It's remarkable, Agent, and under any other circumstances, such personal feelings would cloud one's judgment, however in your case, and as with most case associated with Project Lost, those personal feelings reminds us all of human nature." He spoke without giving her any chance to respond, then walked away from her, before any of her thoughts were able to be voiced.

"Mummy!" A child's voice rang in the air before the Minister left the room, but Ginny turned back to see that Missy Elliot's daughter had come running in to see her mother after the successful hearing.

"Ginny," Draco spoke in her ear as Hermione neared the two. "We have to go back to the office." He reminded her. She only nodded, but kept her eyes on Missy as she embraced her daughter, showering her with affection and love. "Hermione said two agents spotted my father in Muggle London."

At the mention of Draco's father, Ginny turned her attention towards him, noticing that Hermione was holding a green file, containing every last bit of information available about Lucius Malfoy, including family history, and all family members. Hermione pulled the last sheet of the file out and handed it to Draco, allowing him and Ginny to read it.

As the two peered down, they read the account the agents had submitted to Project Lost, as well as to the hospital where Hermione had found out initially. Ginny only nodded as Draco turned up to retrieve the rest of the file from Hermione. As he replaced the paper in the file, Ginny looked over her shoulder, watching as ten year old Anne Elliot dragged her mother and her two friends out of the room, all four faces lit up in happiness.

"Ginny." Hermione called her, turning her attention back. "You can't let anybody find out." She said and Ginny only sighed as she shook her head. "It's just…"

"I know that." Ginny replied.

"You never told anybody." Hermione said, but not to remind Ginny of her own actions. It was more as if Hermione questioned them. "I mean, I understand that telling your brothers, and your parents about you and Draco would've been hard, but to just… give her away." Hermione spoke only when she was sure nobody was in the room to over hear.

"You weren't there," Ginny responded strongly. "It wasn't about telling them, or not telling them, Hermione. It wasn't about me, and it wasn't about Draco. It wasn't about anybody except…" Ginny stopped, before she felt Draco's hand on her waist, his arm wrapping around her, knowing she wasn't strong enough to tell the story, just as he wasn't strong enough to hear it.

"Her?" Hermione finished, and Ginny's eyes shut completely. "We're not together because if there are some people who would do anything to keep us apart, and it has nothing to do with what we want, or what the Ministry wants, or what the stupid law says, Hermione. It has nothing to do with any of that."

"Ginny," Hermione spoke loudly, but lowered her voice once she heard it herself. "If somebody made threats against any Ministry worker, or any of their immediate family members, a green case is opened and everybody is put into strict protection. If she was threatened, we could've protected you, and her. You didn't have to."

"Really? For the rest of her life, Hermione?" Ginny asked as she stared forward as best she could, without letting any of her tears fall. "You're going to tell me, you would be able to protect her for the rest of her life?"

"She wouldn't have needed protection for the rest of her life, because we would've caught him and convicted him within the first year." Hermione countered. She had almost forgotten Draco standing beside Ginny, only listening and looking down at Ginny. When the conversation started it was almost as if he had been the only holding Ginny up, but now, as Hermione turned to him, she saw her arm around his body as well as she held him up.

"Really? Because his Green file has been open for seven years." Ginny responded.

"The year Project Lost was founded?" Hermione knew exactly how long ago green, blue, and red file codes had been in use around the Ministry, and it hadn't started until Ginny and Draco had come up with the idea together.

"Yes," Ginny nodded. "Except in the first of Project Lost, only Draco and I were working it, and only one green case file was opened, and he hasn't been caught once in the last ten years. Not since Voldermolt was alive. He's been thriving in the last ten years, in fact, feeding off of all the stupid Death Eaters, because he knows more than us, Hermione. He knows how to get out, and he knows what protocol is. He knows how agents are supposed to act, and what they're supposed to do."

"Ginny," Draco spoke for the first time, his voice hardly audible.

She ignored his warning, and she continued to speak, her voice grew louder and louder.

"We can't catch him following protocol, Hermione, and yet the only way to have enough people to even come close to catching him is to be a branch of the Ministry, and what does the Ministry want? Protocol. They want channels, they want everything to be perfect and pretty, but that's not the way it is out there, and we'll never catch him following protocol. And if we never catch him, Hermione, we'll never find Ron, either. He's our only chance, but we can't touch him because you're boss has a stick up his ass and won't let me and Draco have free range."

"You abused it last time he granted it." Hermione pointed out.

"And closed the green case file he, himself, opened." Ginny replied. "We caught him, and sent him to Azkaban. If anything, that should be proof that it works. Instead we've got idiots following some stupid protocol, and checking in every three hours. People need more than three hours to catch a guy."

"Let's go." Draco dragged Ginny away from Hermione as she watched the pair walk away, each clutching to the other, one more broken than the other, but one seriously conflicted within himself.

Only a half hour later, Ginny and Draco had arrived at his flat in Wizarding London, a much closer destination than either of their offices. Draco had gone straight to the couches set up around the coffee table in the living room, while Ginny helped herself in the kitchen, already starting to boil water for two cups of tea.

As Draco sat in the silence, he let his head drift back, and his eyes shut as he tried to think of anything else, but failed miserably. Since Ginny was as silent as he, he assumed she had run into the same problem. When he heard the sound of glass clattering in the sink, his thoughts were confirmed. Only when she came into his view, holding two cups of tea, did he finally see tears on her cheeks.

"Come here." He said softly, as if she hadn't already planned on sitting beside him, and cuddling up against his chest as she cried. He lifted his arm, she set the tea on the table, and sat under his arm, letting him wrap it around her much smaller frame. A soft kiss on the top of her head let her know she was free to cry as much as she liked as she buried her face in his chest, taking in the smell of sweet vanilla, but that wasn't his smell, that was hers, all rubbed onto his clothing he'd left at her flat two weeks ago.

His hand rubbed her back gently as the two cried in silence, until she peered up at him, and he made a weak attempt to smile at her. Even behind tears, red eyes, and limp hair, she was the most beautiful woman in the world, and he never wanted any moment spent with her to fade. Unfortunately, all they ever did, was fade away faster than he could savor them.

"She was beautiful." Draco said softly.

"She had your eyes." Ginny's voice always sounded strong, but her eyes always watered.

"She has red hair," Draco finally managed a smile as he tucked a few strands of red hair behind her ear. His voice never stayed strong for long, but he could keep his face.

"You think she's still alive?" Ginny asked.

"I think she's hitting her terrible two's somewhere, and some parents are realizing they adopted the sane combination of two very much, not sane people." Draco said, and watched as a smile appeared upon Ginny's lips.

"What if nobody adopted her?" Ginny asked.

"I sure somebody did, love." Draco put his forehead against hers as he looked into her eyes. "She's absolutely beautiful. She'll be the most beautiful girl of her year when she gets to Hogwarts."

"You think we'll meet her one day?"

"Absolutely. She'll find us one day." Draco assured her, hoping the smile would stay as she reached for the two cups of tea, but since she was still half latched on to him, she only picked up one. She took a sip first, before she tipped the glass to Draco's lips, letting him have a taste.

"Did you buy new tea?" He asked as he looked at her to see her nod.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it." He answered and she only smiled at him.

"We have to go to work."

"Not yet." He answered as he pulled her to him once more, knowing the feeling when moments were starting to fade too fast. "Let's just stay a little longer," He whispered in her ear as she melted into his body.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Draco, Ginny," Their assistant in the Wizarding based office of Project Lost looking up at the two as they walked into the office. "Did Hermione give you the updated file on your father?" She asked. "She sent copies everywhere, hoping you'd get it in time."

"Yes," Draco answered as Ginny walked ahead into the office, leaving Draco alone with the girl. "We spoke to Hermione at the hearing." He explained as he looked down at the log in sheet at her desk, where every agent was to log their name as they entered and left the office.

"Nobody's been in except Percy." She said. "He was looking for Ginny, but I told him that you two had been working in muggle London for a while."

"Wonderful," Draco sighed as he thought of having to talk to any of Ginny's over protective brothers.

"How as work been going?" She asked curiously as she looked up at Draco. Ginny had walked back into the doorway of the office, eyeing the two with narrowed eyes as their assistant subtlety pulled her already low cut shirt down further. Knowing Draco was standing up, above her, he'd have full view of what she was bluntly showing off for his attention.

"Like usual, Kimberly." Draco answered, noticing what Ginny was seeing out the corner of his eye. He turned the page to the day before to find that several of her brothers had stopped by recently, counting a total of seven visits in the last two days from three brothers, George, Percy, and Charlie. "Ginny, it seems your brothers are eager to talk to you about something."

"Oh really?" Ginny spoke from the doorway, giving Kimberly quite a jump as she slide back from Draco, having only heard rumors of their relationship.

"So it would seem." Draco answered, "Seven visits in the last two days from Charlie, George, and Percy."

"Percy?" Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes. "What could he want? I think I've heard enough protocol and regulations from Hermione for the last few days."

Draco could only laugh as he dropped the log on the desk and walked into the office, without casting Kimberly a single glance. The door was shut behind them, leaving her alone outside the office. The Wizarding office was slightly larger than their muggle office, and certainly decorated with many things they couldn't bring into Muggle London, however Ginny's desk was still a mess, and Draco's was still neat.

Instead of walking to her desk, Ginny walked to his and sat in his seat. "Now, where do you purpose I sit, then?" He questioned as he neared her, until he walked behind her, but kept one arm across her shoulders when he came to her side.

"I don't care." She answered without looking up at him. She was only looking down at his files, until she pulled over the green file on his father. Draco's copies of the files were always much more in depth, and carried far more paper work than anybody else's, but also had far more corrections in the file as well, mostly in the family history sections.

"Did you ever tell Hermione to change that?" Draco asked as he stopped her from flipping the page. She looked down to see he had crossed out a line that read his mother had been a Death Eater at the time his father had been. "My mother was never a Death Eater. I've seen her arms. She's clean. You should request that this is changed in all the files."

"Why don't you just ask Kimberly?" Ginny asked. "I'm sure she'd be glad to do it for you."

"Id' rather not encourage such insanities." He replied. Ginny had just peered up at him and he was smiling down at her, when the door was suddenly opened and several people had let themselves into the office.

"Well, come right in, Percy." Draco said sarcastically as he peered up at the first one in the door.

"Percy, I taught you to knock, didn't I?" Molly Weasley's voice was heard before she came into the door after three of her sons. After she'd scolded him, she turned to Ginny and Draco, seeing his arm around her shoulders, but paid it no attention the way Charlie and Percy had, Percy more than Charlie. George knew what it meant, but he cared even less than their mother.

"Mum," Ginny smiled as she rose to her feet, causing Draco's arms to fall to his sides as he exchanged silent looks of civility from each of her present brothers. After Ginny had hugged her mother, Molly made her way to Draco.

"Oh, Draco, I had some extras at home, and though you'd like some." She said as she handed him several wrapped up goodies.

"Well thank you, Mrs. Weasley." Draco smiled and gave her a slight kiss on the cheek.

"You're so cute, Draco." She commented before she turned back to her daughter. "Now, we want to have a family dinner, so you'd better be there tonight, Ginny."

"Mum, we're on a case."

"You're always on a case, Gin." She replied. "One night away from the office might be good. "And you can stay the night as well. Draco, if you'd like, you can come too. Harry and Hermione will be there as well. I've already made up both of the guest rooms. You wouldn't mind sharing a room with Harry would you?"

"Of course not, Mrs. Weasley. I'd love to be there, but we've just had several sighting of my father around muggle London."

"Yes, and this is our best chance, Mum." Ginny added.

"Darlings, you'll have many more chances in the future." She told them. "Now, you'd both better be at the Burrow at six, tonight. Don't be late." She warned as she looked them both in the eyes. "I'm sure you'll both be there at the same time anyway. I never see either of you without the other anymore. It's like you're married." She laughed.

"Mum, they're not even dating." Percy spat out, but received a hit in the back of the head from George immediately after his comment.

"Shut up, Percy." He said strongly.

"George, don't hit your brother." Molly scolded on her way out of the door.

"Alright then," Ginny sighed as she looked to Draco. "Apparently we're going to dinner tonight."

"And you're not going to do anything to my sister." Percy said as he neared the desk, putting both of his hands on the end of the desk, to lean over it.

"Or what?" Draco laughed. "You'll try to threaten me?"

"Percy, shut up." George and Charlie sighed as Charlie pulled him away from the desk. Percy was first out of the door, to follow their mother, leaving George and Charlie with Ginny and Draco.

"Why is he being so stupid?" Ginny asked as she looked at George. George seemed as bewildered as Ginny, only rolling his eyes on the subject.

"He's an idiot." George answered. "But I saw Lucius yesterday."

"Really?" Draco responded first, beating even Ginny, though both were interested instantly.

"In Muggle London." He answered. "He was buying something from some girl, but he's staying at this flat near a bar. The only way you'll have enough time to get there is if you had left without anybody knowing. You wouldn't have to check in with the Ministry every three hours." He explained after Charlie had shut the door.

"We'd have to check in," Ginny replied. "Or they'll track us, and find us."

"Well, yes, you'd be checked in, but it wouldn't be either of you." George said. "I've just made this invention, meant to copy homework in your own handwriting, but if I rewired it, I could just write check ins every three hours then have it re write it in each of your hand writings." He explained. "Then after your assistant leaves for the day, I'll check you both out of the office for the night, and you're free to go for as long as you'd like."

"You came up with this when?" Ginny asked.

"Yesterday."

"When he was enabling children to copy homework." Charlie put in, rolling his eyes. "I only wanted to tell you that the Malfoy Manor has been broken into a few times this last week. The Ministry suspects teenagers, but I think it's him."

"He's looking for something," Draco said, sure of himself.

"What?" Ginny asked, turning to him.

"Something I hid before I left." He answered as he shook his head. "I didn't think he'd ever noticed, but… if he were actually looking for it."

"Oh," Ginny nodded as he looked her in the eye. Both suddenly smiled as she sat down in Draco's seat.

"I suppose he's not as smart as he thinks." Draco commented.

"You two do act like you're married you know." Charlie said. "And it's not a bad thing, necessarily." He added at the look on Ginny's face. "It's just Percy might report some false file on a romantic relationship between you two, and you'd be shut down."

"He's an idiot." George repeated. "If he files a report it'll go through Hermione, and she'll suddenly find herself losing it on accident." He said. "Don't worry about it. You won't get shut down, unless by some miracle, the file goes straight to the Minister, who has it out for you."

"We noticed." Draco commented. "We were summoned to a hearing today. For Missy Elliot."

"Missy Elliot?" George asked. "Wow… How did it go?"

"Well enough." Draco answered. "But not until Ginny rest assured that her opinion was well heard by everybody."

"I had something to say." Ginny looked up at Draco and he simply shrugged.

"I know, Gin." He nodded, before looking up at George. "Tomorrow." He said. "Meet us at the muggle office, and we'll see how this works out."

"Alright." George agreed. Charlie exited the room, with Ginny to escort him, since the two rarely saw each other. When George and Draco were alone, George turned to Draco. "Ginny's my only baby sibling left."

"I know." Draco nodded as he spoke softer than he had been. "But Ron's still alive, George."

"You don't know that. You don't even know that your father has him."

"Hermione has ways to track if he's alive or not. Using some spell, and your family blood, and there's that clock at the Burrow." Draco pointed out.

"And your father's not smart enough to cast a spell on those?" George asked. "I'm not saying he's dead, I just mean that Ginny's all that's really left. And she's the only one who gives any of us hope anymore. Just… take care of her."

"Why would you ask me?" Draco asked.

"Because I know that look on your face." George answered. "You might be a Malfoy, and you might be anything but obvious, but you're a still a man, and no man can hide that."

"Hide what, exactly?" Draco asked.

"I know you're in love with her." George answered. "And I know that you'll probably never tell anybody. Ginny's probably scared to death to tell anybody, but honestly, it's not that big of a jump anymore. Harry's the best judge of character alive, and if he thinks you're enough, than that's all I need. Just… whether you two are together, or not, or together but not telling anybody, just… watch out for her, and don't let her do anything stupid."

"I' afraid stopping her from stupidity is hard." Draco laughed slightly.

George joined in on the laugh, but spoke. "Yeah, but you know what I mean."

"I know," Draco nodded, not once denying anything that George had said. "Had you ever said anything about Ginny and I to your family?" He asked curiously.

"Yes. Mixed results." George nodded. "Mum enjoyed the thought of having a son-in-law, have no idea why, but apparently she wants another son. Dad said you already protect her enough. And Charlie didn't care. Percy went off his hinges."

"I see," Draco laughed as he looked at George, surprising serious for once.

"Just… don't break her heart." George added. "I mean… I know you wouldn't, at least not intentionally, but just… don't. I don't think she'd survive it. And you don't even have to hide you know? At least not to us. I mean the Ministry, might get all worked up, but we wouldn't care. Only Percy would but I'm sure you could handle that." George laughed.

"It's not about that," Draco shook his head. "It's not about not telling you guys, it's… it's complicated."

"I'm sure." George nodded. "If your father ever found out," George paused and laughed but Draco remained still. When the laughter died, George nodded as he looked down at the desk top. "He found out?"

"Two years ago." Draco answered. "We have reasons, and if anybody ever found out, I wouldn't be able to live with myself, and neither would she. So until he's in Azkaban, we are partners, and nothing more."

"Understood." George nodded as he put his hand out. Draco shook his hand, and the two nodded. "Just… don't break her heart."

"I would never."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Harry!"Ginny called out in excitement as she hadn't seen him in such a long time. Running into the door way of the Burrow, she left Draco behind, and jumped to land on Harry's open arms.

"Ginny," Harry laughed as he hugged up until she pulled back. "It's been forever. I haven't seen you in ages."

"I know, I'm so sorry." She said as she looked at him. Her eyes lingered slightly on the fading scar on his forehead, but she was looking into his eyes once more. "Work has kept me."

"I've heard how close you're getting." Harry commented when Draco came behind Ginny, George to his side. "Everybody at the Ministry is talking about it. The File is flying every where I go."

"The file has mistakes in it, don't believe it all." Draco said.

"I'll fix it, Draco, don't worry." Ginny told him without even glancing back at him. "What I don't understand is why the Minister hasn't tried to send some Aurors or something."

"Because he'd afraid of you two, Gin." Harry spoke, but Ginny only paid attention to what he called her. Only Draco and Harry ever called her that anymore, and she knew it meant something. "He's terrified you'll show up at his office one day and tell him exactly what to do with those Aurors."

"Ginny!" Molly came into the front room and embraced her daughter, before she turned to Harry and Draco. "Now, I made up the room at the top of the stairs for you two. Hermione's room is right across the hall, and if you need anything don't be afraid to ask." She told Harry and Draco, but both knew the Weasley kindness well enough to know without being told.

"Now, come on," She said as she started to walk into the dining room where the rest of the family was seated, including Hermione, who was speaking with Charlie and Bill. Angelina was waiting for George, and he sat beside her, while Fleur entered from the other side of the room, and sat beside Bill, turning some of his attention from Hermione. Ginny and Draco sat with Hermione, with Harry on the other side of Draco, leaving the rest of the table open for Percy.

"I hope you're hungry." Molly announced to everyone as she pulled her wand to set the table with several plates and sets of silverware. Then she moved all the plates of food from the kitchen to the table, before she sat beside Arthur.

There was quite a fuss, and tons of talking about several things, mostly about Molly's grandchildren, and when they're ready to go to Hogwarts, but once dinner ended, everybody spilt up. George and Angelina sought privacy upstairs in their room, while Harry stayed to talk to Arthur about politics. Hermione found a place to read, but stopped when Charlie approached her, both still eager to finish their conversation about his work.

"Outside?" Ginny asked softly as she looked up at Draco. He only nodded as he moved to follow her out the side door. Ginny and Draco passed some of the children playing, including ten year old Victoire, her younger siblings, as well as eleven year old Teddy Lupin who was playing with her.

"Aunt Ginny!" Victoire ran to Ginny, holding up a small necklace she'd pulled from her pocket. "Look it! Look at Teddy gave me!"

"It's beautiful." Ginny smiled at her niece before giving her a soft kiss on the forehead.

"He always gives me stuff." She commented as she pushed her blonde hair back so it was behind her ear.

"He likes you, Victoire." Ginny laughed as she walked away with Draco, leaving the children to play by themselves. When their laughter died out, and the two were out of ear shot from the rather loud house, Draco found a patch of dry grass, and sat down, leaning up against a tree. Ginny sat beside him, but not until she looked over her shoulder at the house, only to make sure nobody saw the exchange between the two.

"I was talking to George earlier today." Draco commented.

"Yes," Ginny agreed.

"He said that if we were to be together, it wouldn't matter to your family. Or at least, they wouldn't kill me the way they would've some odd years ago." Draco laughed as he stared forward, effectively avoiding her gaze, until she reached up and pushed his face towards her with a hand on his cheek.

"He just said that to you, or you asked?" Ginny asked.

"He said that to me." Draco answered looking into her melted chocolate eyes. "He said that he can tell in the look on my face, when I look at you, that we… that we have something," Draco rephrased the exact words George had used, avoiding that L word, only because it'd been years since either of them had said it to each other.

"What did you say?"

"There wasn't anything for me to say," Draco answered. "He made me promise to protect you, if anything were to ever happen, and to promise that I…" Draco stopped and trailed off, but when Ginny squeezed his hand gently, he knew she wanted to hear the rest of the sentence. Before he continued, he looked down at their joined hands, and squeezed her hand back, taking in the feel of her delicate hands.

"Promise what?" Ginny persisted, drawing his attention back to her beautiful gaze.

"Promise that I wouldn't break your heart." Draco answered. As soon as the words had escaped his lips, she drew her hand away from his, despite the fact he rather enjoyed holding her small fingers. She even moved away from him slightly, but he could still feel her body close to his, and he could smell her vanilla hair.

"Draco, we…" Ginny started to speak, and usually when he already knew what she was going to say, he'd stop her, but in this case, he wanted to hear it again. "We're not together because of your father. It hasn't got anything to do with telling my family. Even if they didn't approve, it wouldn't matter, because if we could be together, we would."

"I know," Draco answered. "I know, Gin. It's just… we were together for three years when he found out. Why didn't we ever tell your family before?"

"I don't know," Ginny's voice had a sound of desperate truth as she looked up at Draco. "I was afraid then. I was worried that they wouldn't like you. I mean… they didn't like you then. Not when we started Project Lost."

"Yeah, but we were working together, well… somewhat together, for two years before anything started between us, Ginny. We never rushed into anything. I've known you since you were eleven, for goodness sake. It's not as if we rushed into some huge thing over night." He pointed out. "I was around for a long time, before we were together."

"That doesn't mean they liked you Draco." Ginny replied. "For those first two years after we started the Project, they didn't like the idea at all. They didn't understand that you were the only chance I had at ever finding Ron, and back then, that was all I wanted. I needed funding, and I needed your father, and you had both. You were the best choice, whether I liked you, or they liked you, or anybody liked you for that matter."

"That was what you based your decision on?" Draco asked. "Funding and my father?"

"Yes," She nodded, "And you knew that. You needed to get rid of the money, before your father found it all, do you tied it all up in the Project so it wasn't yours legally, but still there for you to spend. And I didn't care, because it was there for me to spend too, when I needed it." She answered. "We both got what we wanted through Project Lost, Draco."

"And a lot more, Gin." Draco replied as he looked into her eyes. A moment of silence passed between them, without either moving, and for once, Draco felt like he could just kiss her, and everything would go back to the way it was before, but he couldn't risk feeling her lips, and not having everything back again.

"It's been two years," Ginny whispered, rather difficultly, for once her voice starting to shake.

"Yeah…" Draco agreed with a soft nod. "Two long years."

"You haven't said it since that night." Ginny said. "You never said it to me again after Elizabeth…" She trailed off as she casted her eyes downward. "After we gave her to the church, you never said it to me again."

"I thought you hated me, Ginny." He answered. "For being the reason you had to give her up. I thought you never wanted to see me again."

"But I called for you two weeks later when you never came back to the office." She looked up again. "I told you I wanted you to still be around, but you still never said it again."

"I'm sorry," He whispered to her as he pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Their bodies were pressed completely together for one of the few times in the last two years, and both were taking in the feeling like it was brand new.

"I love you," Draco whispered to her, in hopes of hearing it back, but instead, Ginny's lips pressed hard against his own, forcing him into a passionate kiss that he never wanted to end. Her fingers were pulling at his hair, but he didn't care, while her other hand was desperate to find his bare skin. His hands were still around her waist, just holding her close, until she straddled his legs, still kissing him passionately. Only when she sat on his lap, did he move his hands, one to sit on her bare skin, just beneath her shirt, while his other hand, traced down her leg.

Only when both felt the tugging need for air, did she pulled back, but only enough for each of them to draw in air. Her forehead was against his, and his arms were around her once more, while her arms found their way around his neck.

"I love you." Draco repeated once more, forgetting what it felt like to tell her. He'd been so wrapped up in hearing it, that he forgot how he loved to say it. "I love you, Ginny." He said once more as he looked into her eyes. It was one of the moments, and both recognized it. Both of them were desperate for anything. For those three words, or for the feel of bare skin on bare skin, or for another breath taking kiss, just as long as the desperate moment never faded.

"I love you." Ginny finally managed to breathe out, but once she saw the look of desperation upon Draco's face change into utmost happiness, she smiled like she hadn't in two years. She moved, still sitting on his lap, but her legs off to one side, so she could put her head on his shoulder. "I love you too, Draco." She whispered to him, feeling his arms tighten around her, so tightly it was difficult to breathe under his arms, but she wouldn't have ever told him to stop.

"I've missed you so much, Ginny." Draco told her. "You have no idea. I've missed you every day. I can be sitting right next to you, so close. Close enough, where all I'd have to do is reach out to feel you, but still miss you like I'd never seen you in years. I missed you every night when you weren't there, and I killed myself so many times wishing I could've done anything to give you what you wanted." Draco was just talking, and she heard every word just as clearly as she heard the desperation in his voice.

"I hated myself for not being able to give you what you wanted, Ginny, and I'm so sorry. I've wanted to just… I just hold you… Even for one night, for so long." He said to her, his voice finally starting to break as it became softer and softer, but she could still hear him clearly enough. "Just one night, where I fall asleep holding you, and wake up to see you. To see your hair all over the place, and kiss you in the morning, and hold you, and never let you go." He tried to say more, but he lost his voice. Ginny only put kisses on his neck and cheek, until she reached his lips.

"Tonight, Drake." She told him softly in his ear, before she caught his lips in a kiss. "Tonight, come to my room." She told him before she looked him in the eye. She could tell how happy he was, just by the color of his eyes, and how they cleared up and shone in a way they never had during their Hogwarts years.

"Ginny," His voice was soft and breaking, in a way that only she'd ever heard it before. He never spoke like this around anyone else.

"Drake?" She asked as she looked into his eyes. He smiled at her, and she couldn't help but wonder what could've been had he smiled like that at her the first time they met, some two decades ago. She would've fallen in love with him from the very start.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

It was late at night, when Draco sat on the end of his bed, staring out the window at the fields and the sky filled with stars. He was thinking about Ginny, and what she had told him. It'd been two years since he'd held her all night, and now he was nervous it would happen again.

Harry was asleep on the other side of the room, rolling over and mumbling in his sleep, by the time Draco stood up and left the room. He shut the door behind him quietly, so as not to awaken Harry, then made his way down the hallway, and down the stairs, until he reached the door he knew was Ginny's.

Without knocking, he entered the room, to find her laying on the bed, the sheets pulled up to about her waist. She was facing away from him, as she laid on her side, but he could already tell what she was wearing. It was a black, almost see through tank top that paired with very revealing black panties outlined in lace.

Draco, knowing how far his strength would go, found himself expecting a very exciting night as he neared the bed. He put his lips on her neck as he lowered himself down behind her.

"Drake," Ginny turned, her eyes closed as she searched for his lips. When their lips touched, Ginny slowly reached up to put her arms around Draco's neck, pulling down to her sooner than he expected. His hands moved to her waist, and began to feel what she was wearing, exciting him far too much, especially when she called him by the name she knew he loved all too much.

"Ginny," Draco pulled back, then took a look down at what she wore. "You look so sexy," He grumbled in her ear before he began kissing and sucking on her neck.

"Silence the room, Draco." Ginny told him. "I can't be quiet. Not tonight. Not like this."

Draco pulled from her, and looked down on the smirk across her face, knowing exactly what she meant, but when he reached back, he found he'd left his wand in his room.

"Not smart," Ginny told him in a singsong voice as she leaned over and picked up her own wand to perform the spell. AS soon as she dropped the wand, Draco pinned her down to the bed, his lips ravishing her body making her moan out louder than she ever had before.

"It's been too long, Gin." Draco whispered when his lips were just beside her ear.

"I know," Ginny turned to Draco, and the two stared each other in the eye. He was taking in her beauty, when sudden he noticed her facial expression changed.

"What is it, my love?" Draco whispered to her.

"In the last two years…" Ginny started as she casted her eyes downward, but Draco put his hand on her cheek, forcing her to look up.

"Yes?" Draco asked.

"I mean, I won't be mad, Draco." Ginny said shaking her head. "But were there ever any other girls when we weren't together?" She asked slowly almost as if she was afraid to learn she hadn't been his only lover the way he is and always will be her only lover.

"What?" Draco found himself confused that she would even ask. "No, Ginny. No. I've never touched any other woman in the last five years." He answered truthfully as he lowered his body to hers, keeping them completely pressed together. She let out a moan at the feel of his heavy body crushing hers, and was desperate for more.

"I've never even thought about any other woman," Draco whispered in her ear. "It's always been you, my love. Only you. You're the only one, Ginny. How could ever question that?" He pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"I don't know," She shook her head, a small tear forming in the corner of her eye. "I just… I was talking to Percy, and I just… I always said we weren't together for the last two years, and I was afraid that… That you believed it. And Percy… He just won't let it be."

"Don't worry about Percy, my love." Draco told her, pressing their foreheads together. "Tonight is about you and me." He reminded her, before he caught her lips in a passionate kiss, that neither wanted to end. Only when both were desperate for air, did the kiss break, but it started again just as fast. This time, however, Ginny's hands moved down Draco's all too clothed body, and slowly began peeling his shirt from his torso.

She dropped the shirt to the side of the bed, and let her fingers slide down, feeling his muscles and his lips as they moved all around her neck and collar.

"Oh Draco," Ginny called his name, but he knew the difference between a moan of his name, and when she had something to say.

"Yes?" Draco pulled up and looked down into her beautiful set of eyes.

"Do you know what tomorrow is?" Ginny asked.

A smile formed on his lips as he bent down to kiss her forehead gently. "Of course I do, my love."

"It's our anniversary." Ginny answered. "It would've been five years…"

"It's more like three." Draco replied, "Though, I've loved you for five." Ginny smiled as she kissed him, bringing her arms up to wrap around his neck.

It was nearly three in the morning when Draco crept back into the bedroom, freezing when an awakened Harry turned to look at him frozen in the doorway, shocked and shirtless. Draco, clutching his white shirt in his hand, mostly ignored the very knowing look upon Harry's face as Draco crawled back into his bed on the other side of the room and laid on his back.

"Have fun?" Harry asked.

"How long have you been up?" Draco replied as he folded his arms behind his head and could bear to stop the smile on his face.

"Ten minutes at the most. You?" Harry replied.

"I haven't gotten a minute of sleep." Draco answered with a chuckle. He sighed as he rolled onto his side, his bare back towards Harry. "Wake me in a couple hours."

"Ok," Harry responded, the two on relatively good terms, if nothing else. After Draco's few hours of sleep, Molly had come to waken both boys for breakfast. Draco rolled on his back once more and stretched out.

"Feeling only your few hours of sleep?" Harry asked laughing.

"Not at all." Draco sat up, feeling better than he had in two years. The two got dressed in their separate corners before they came down the stairs and greeted the entire Weasley family gathered around the table for breakfast.

Ginny was the only person in the room Draco saw as he entered the dining room. He saw the way she was glowing, and how her hair looked softer than it had in years. Her eyes were shinning brighter than ever and when she sat beside Draco, he felt his heart start to race, and it only made matters worse when he felt Ginny slender fingers on his leg beneath the table.

"Draco dear, was that bed too small up there? You look like you hardly slept." Molly commented as he looked at Draco, who turned his attention away from Ginny for first time since he entered that room. He looked up at her and shook his head.

"No it was perfect." Draco answered. "I feel great." He said as he took a plate from the stake and passed it on to Ginny, who did the same before handing it off to her brother. Breakfast was served and everybody began to immediately fill their plates with as much food as possible.

"So tell me," Molly peered up at her daughter and Draco right beside her. "Have you two been working on any more exciting cases?"

"Word has it that Lucius Malfoy has been popping up on the grid lately," George put in as he looked across the table at Draco and Ginny.

"Oh Draco," Molly had a sympathetic look. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, Mrs. Weasley." He responded. "The sooner we catch him, the closer we are to finding Ron." He explained and Molly only nodded at her daughter's attempt to find her brother. She had always known Ginny's intentions and the reasons behind her choice of partner, but never had she thought anything between her daughter and a Malfoy would have developed. Now that Draco has been a part of their lives for more than five years, it was hard to think of Ginny with anyone else.

"When are you going back to the office?" Hermione asked.

"Late today." Ginny answered. "Got an owl this morning from our, oh so delightful, Minister."

"Don't talk too harshly, honey." Her father warned as Ginny rolled her eyes.

"For some reason, he is under the impression that we work for him. He wants to send us field files, Father." Ginny said. "We're not field workers."

"You're not his field workers you mean." Hermione corrected. "You're very much field workers. You just only work it when you have to."

"Well there's no point in chasing somebody if anybody can catch them, now is there?" Ginny responded as she looked to Hermione. Breakfast passed faster than Ginny had expected, and nearly everyone at the table, save the small children, saw what Ginny and Draco continue to deny was there.

The two stayed around the Burrow for a while longer, while Ginny caught up with her brothers and their children. Draco, at the same time, found company with Hermione, Harry and Ginny's parents.

"You two should stay over more often." Molly commented as she smiled at Draco, whom she regarded as her own son. Everyone around them felt the connection between them, no matter how fiercely it was denied by either of them.

"It's always up to Ginny." Draco answered.

"Drake," Ginny called as she came into the house through the back door. She entered the living room where Draco was sitting, but she was looking down at a letter. The sound of an owl flying away could vaguely be heard. "We have to go, right away. He's on the grid with two agents behind him." Ginny looked up and Draco was already on his feet. He started to move toward her, his wand already in his hand ready to apperaite with her by his side.

"Hermione, you'd better get behind your desk," Draco warned. "If everything hits the fan, we're going to need you."

"Ok," Hermione nodded and rose to her feet as well.

"Sorry, Mum." Ginny said to her mother, before Draco latched onto Ginny with one protective arm and two were gone immediately.

Ginny unwound herself from Draco as she ran across the office to her desk. Draco watched as she started to go through her desk until she finally found a small box. She held the box in her hand tightly as she started to push papers off her desk so that the desk was lined by papers on the floor, and the top was clear the way Draco's always was.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked.

"This is the longest anybody has had him, Drake." She responded as she hunched over her desk and began to scribble on a piece of spare parchment. "I need my Mum to know the truth in case anything happens." She explained before looking up into ice eyes. He made no movement to approve or disapprove of the letter she wrote as quick as possible.

"What's in the box?" he asked.

"A key to your apartment and instructions on how to find her documents." She answered. "I left a copy of everything in your apartment in case anything ever happened to mine."

"Ok," Draco nodded as he reached out to Ginny with an open hand. She placed her hand in his, and immediately felt his spell take them away to the location specified in the letter he'd quickly read. As soon as the two appeared, they found themselves in a swarm of Ministry issued agents, running around them, including the perfect right hand man to the minister himself.

"Weasley! Malfoy! Nobody summoned you! You can leave." The man told them sharply. Draco ignored Crouch's son as he looked around them while Ginny stared the man down. He was quite a bit older than she, but not nearly as willful. After his older brother's allegiance to Voldermolt was revealed, he seemed to become even more of a nuisance to everyone associated to the Ministry simply because he became that much more of a suck up.

"Shut up, Crouch. We have every right to be here." Ginny told him strongly. "Just tell us where you saw him, cause your standard issued agents aren't going to catch him, and we need him ten times as much as you do." After her last statement, Draco dragged Ginny away and the two began to move in the direction where most of the agents were going.

"Wait," Ginny reached out and grabbed Draco's arm and both stopped running. Ginny spun in a circle as she looked around at all the building surrounding them.

"What? What was it?" Draco looked down at Ginny in confusion, before he looked around at the buildings as well.

"These are all offices, Draco." Ginny told him. "Every one of these buildings in filled to the brim with files. He's looking for something, and wherever they're running isn't where he is. You know Crouch is too stupid to actually know." Ginny told him and Draco found himself in agreement before she even finished her sentence.

"There's a back alley," Draco said, as he realized exactly what part of Wizarding London they were in. Instantly, he lead Ginny through the crowds of agents and it wasn't until they reached the buildings were the masses of people gone from around them. Now with more space, the two ran, with a slightly bigger space between them, as Draco lead her between two buildings and to the back alley behind them.

"Which way?" Ginny asked as they came to the brick wall at the end of the small alley, allowing them to only go left or right. "Which way!"

"Left." Draco said as he started to run, and Ginny followed.

"Why?" She asked, even though it was too late to change their minds.

"There's an office building right up here that he used to work in, years ago. Nobody's used it since." Draco called back to her.

"Which one?"

"This one." He said as he stopped behind a building. It was surprisingly smaller than the rest, but much older as well. It appeared just as Draco had described, as if nobody has used it in years. Ginny started to reach for the back door, but they heard a rustling from inside, and Draco pulled her back out of instinct. With their wands in their hands, Draco lead the way in, his free arm over Ginny's body as if that would protect her from everything.

"There," Ginny whispered as she motioned to the door that lead into the room where the rustling appeared to be coming from. Draco nodded in agreement and stepped towards the door. He peered through the window quickly before he ran through the ajar door his wand up, Ginny right behind him.

They could only stare silently at the man they'd spent seven years following as if he were a ghost. He stared back at them as well, seemingly torn between surprise that his own son had been hunting him, or shock that a Weasley actually found him.

"Put your wands away before one of you losses an eye." Lucius spoke in such a demoralizing way to the two as he turned away from them and continued to look through the box of files he'd set on an old rotting desk.

"Stop! Turn around!" Ginny yelled.

"You're not Ministry. You can't arrest me, Weasley." He spat as she turned back to her. "Or are you my new Daughter in law by now?"

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked with a heavy sigh. "You have half the damn world on your ass and you come here?"

"I'm surprised you weren't here ages ago Draco." He responded. "Or is that your mother's doing?"

"She's dead."

"Then what do you want from me?" He spat back as she narrowed his eyes at Ginny.

"Just tell us where Ron is." Draco sighed. "I honestly don't give a shit about what you do with what little bit remains of your life."

"Draco," Ginny growled as she turned to him momentarily. "We will both burn if we let him go, you'd do well to remember."

"They won't believe we had him anyway." Draco pointed out and Ginny was forced to agree. Besides, Draco's plan seemed less painful and stressful, granted his father provided the information they required.

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about." Lucius put in, "Not to interrupt any lover's spat here. At least you chose a pure blood, even if she is poor."

"Shut up!" Draco yelled at him again, before casting a spell that sent him into the wall, nearly smashing the entire wall to pieces. "Just give us a name, or a location. Anything, and you're free to roam around doing nothing, but rot."

"I'd rather rot than turn my back on everything. You're just like your traitorous mother."

"She's a prime example of what happens to people who are around you. They end up in early graves." Draco spat back at him, his wand still up and steady. It wasn't until Lucius' eyes fell upon Ginny, and his wand followed, did Draco start to become nervous.

"I suppose she's pretty… if you like that sort of thing." Lucius commented. "I wonder how pretty she'll be when she's the hospital with a horribly scared face just like her brother."

"Stop!" Ginny yelled, her voice starting to shake. Draco wanted to move to her, but he knew he couldn't. "Just tell us."

"I'd rather not." He answered. He casted a spell at Ginny faster than Draco could react, but as Ginny flew back out of Draco's sight, a second spell flew from Draco's wand and Lucius flew out of the front wall of the building. Immediately Ministry agents started to swell around the commotion, and Draco watched as his father struggled not to be arrested.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Ow," Ginny called out as Draco slowly carried her through the door way of his apartment. "Don't drop me." She told him as he held her up with one arm behind her back, and the other beneath her bent knees. He tried to prop her up as much as possible as the wounds on her thigh and on her arm continued to bleed.

"I'm not going to drop you." Draco replied as he kicked the door shut behind him. "I wish you'd have just a little more faith in me than that." He smiled at her briefly before he set her down on the kitchen table. "We have to clean those wounds."

"Shh," Ginny told him as he turned on the kitchen sink. "Turn that off."

"What?" He asked as he shut off the sink. Moments later, both could hear footsteps from the second floor.

"Draco!" Both instantly recognized Molly's voice as she called out and ran down the stairs. Ginny let out a sigh of relief as Draco turned the kitchen sink on again, and wet a cloth so he could start treating Ginny's wounds.

"Ginny!" Molly yelled as she ran into the kitchen and to her daughter. She started to hug Ginny, but Ginny cried out when her mother brushed her open wounds. "I'm so sorry! Oh Draco! You're hurt too."

"Only a little." Draco responded as he walked to Ginny, and helped her roll up her sleeves, before he cleaned the wound on her arm.

"What are you doing her, Mum?" Ginny asked, though her eyes were on Draco and his actions.

"I was worried about you when Harry told me what was happening, so I went to your office to tell them to give you a message when you got it, but then let me into the office to leave a note, and…" Molly trailed off. Draco and Ginny slowly looked up at her, and the room suddenly fell silent.

"You weren't supposed to know unless something drastic happened." Ginny finally spoke with a heavy sigh.

"I'm not supposed to know about my grandchild, Ginny Weasley!" Molly yelled and Ginny put her head back when her headache throbbed even more.

"Mum," Ginny sighed. "Please say you didn't tell anyone."

"Only you're father." She answered, receiving a sigh of relief from both parents of her lost grandchild. "Why didn't you tell us, Ginny?"

"Because she was in danger, Mum! Are you telling me you wouldn't have done the same thing?"

"Ginny," Draco said her name sharply. "Don't get mad now. You'll bleed more. We should've gone to the hospital."

"I'm fine. Just cast a spell or something." Ginny told him. He only sighed as he looked at her.

"I'll only heal part of it." Draco warned her as he pulled his wand from his back pocket. He casted the charm and watched as the wounds started to close then stopped half way.

"See? All better."

"Hardly," Draco responded but didn't fight as she got down from the table top.

"I just don't understand, dear." Molly said, taking her daughter's hands.

"You never will," Ginny replied. "Nobody will." The room was silent as Draco lead them into the living room, where Molly and Ginny sat beside each other. Molly slowly pulled the scribbled letter from her bag and held it out to Ginny.

"Is she safe now?"

"Yes." Draco answered.

"How do you know?" Molly asked, and Ginny turned to him as well, wanting an answer.

"I found her." He answered. "She's… she's still at the orphanage, but she's perfectly fine." Draco explained. "I had someone do a favor for me."

"Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah," Draco nodded with a smile. "Turns out she was smarter than we were. She kept every record. She had copies of records we never saw."

"What?" Ginny asked, and Draco nodded.

"You should've sent your mom to her, not here." Draco said and Ginny laughed at the irony.

"So if… if everything ends…" Molly trailed off as she looked down at her daughter with a loving gaze.

Ginny turned to Draco, before both nodded to answer Molly's unspoken question. "Yes, we will look into getting her back." Ginny spoke the words as Draco took Ginny's hand behind her back.

"Ok," Molly nodded. "And you're both ok?"

"Yes." Draco nodded. "We just had a little disagreement with my father." He turned to Ginny just as she groaned in pain from the wound on her leg. "Gin?"

"I'm fine." Ginny replied, though her voice was soft. She was looking down at her leg, and started to touch the wound, but Draco stood up and moved to her.

"Don't. Stop." He told her as he swatted her hands away from the wound.

"It hurts." Ginny told him as she shut her eyes and buried her face in his chest. Draco had one arm wrapped around her neck, and stroking her hair to comfort her, while his other hand moved the fabric of her pants so he could look at the wound.

"Hold on, Love." Draco said as he picked her up once more. "You have to lay down. I'm going to get you a potion ok."

"Don't leave." Ginny pleaded as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'll never leave." Draco replied as he started to carry her up the stairs Molly had come down from. He took her into the bedroom and set her down on the bed. Ginny laid on her back, staring at the ceiling while Draco moved to one of the two dressers in the bedroom. Molly was standing in the doorway, wanting to help her daughter, but instead standing back and waiting to see how Draco did it.

She turned to him and watched as he pulled a pair of comfortable pants from the top drawer of the dresser. She couldn't help but notice they were woman's pants. At first she wondered who they belong to, but then Draco went to Ginny, and Molly realized they were Ginny's favorite color and size.

"Here," Draco handed the pair of pants to Ginny and pulled the covers over her so she could change without moving. After she was done, she pushed the blankets back down and Draco tossed the damaged pants to the corner of the room.

"Ok," Draco leaned over her and whispered. "I'm going to go look for a potion for you. I'll be right back. I promise." He told her as his left hand cradled the side of her face. Ginny nodded in response and Draco leaned forward to put a kiss on her forehead, but Ginny moved her head up as he leaned down. Caught off guard slightly, Draco froze and peered down at Ginny, who stared up at him. Understanding what she wanted, Draco cupped her cheek once more before pressing his lips to hers.

Molly was still in the door way staring at the scene in the bedroom. She couldn't help but wonder how Ginny could have wasted so many years fighting with the Malfoy boy, only to be completely in love with him two years later. Ginny stayed on the bed and Molly came to her, sitting beside her for a moment, before she too exited the room.

"Draco," Molly called as she caught him coming back up the stairs, carrying two bottles he'd retrieved from his potions cabinet.

"Yes?" Draco looked to Molly.

"I'd like to ask you a question." She told him as she pulled him off to the side. "And this doesn't mean anything, really. I just always wondered."

"Ok," Draco nodded as Molly looked at him.

"Why did you never ask her to marry you?" Molly asked and Draco only smiled as he laughed.

"I did. Four years ago, I purposed to her. Back then I still had some Malfoy money left." He added as he laughed at the memory. "She said no, but she kept the ring. Nothing really changed between us though. She never said why not, just no."

"Oh," Molly stared at Draco before she nodded. "I love you like a son, Draco."

"That's very kind of you, Mrs. Weasley."

"Thank you for caring for Ginny." She told him. "Now, I should get back before everyone starts to worry about you two." She told him before she put a soft kiss on his cheek. Draco would've walked her to the door, but he took the potions to Ginny instead. As he reached her bedside, he heard the door close behind her mother.

"Drake," Ginny groaned as Draco stated to roll up the leg of the sweats she was wearing. He dipped a towel into the potion lightly before he rubbed it over the wound. "Where are you going to sleep?"

"Right next to you," He answered with a smile. "Where else would I be?" He replied as he handed her the second potion to drink.

The next morning, Ginny rolled over, expecting to reach the other side of her bed, but instead was faced with a second body. She peeked open her eyes to see a sleeping Draco facing her. She smiled at his peaceful face as she reached up to tuck a few blonde hairs behind his ear, as last night's events became clear in her mind. She slowly sat up, so she wouldn't wake Draco, and looked to the wound on her arm to see it completely healed. As she looked at her leg, she saw the same results.

Deciding she would make him breakfast, Ginny climbed out of bed and walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind her gently. She started to make her way down the stairs, only to find Hermione sitting at the kitchen table reading that morning's newspaper as she sipped a cup of tea.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked out of confusion. Hermione looked up momentarily before continuing to read the paper.

"Your mother sent me to make sure you were ok. She said you were going to be, but that she'd be damned if she didn't check again." Hermione explained. "You were both asleep so I helped myself."

"Draco gave me a potion last night." Ginny explained. "Worked well enough I suppose."

"Lucius is under constant surveillance."Hermione changed the subject as she followed the paper and looked to Ginny to started to pull ingredients from the cabinets. "Crouch wanted to put him in a holding cell, but I asked him if he knew what you and Draco would do to him if he got out, and he didn't know the answer."

Ginny only laughed as Hermione helped her make breakfast. Once the two were finished they sat down at the table and continued their conversation. "So he's ready whenever you want to talk to him, pretty much," Hermione informed her, just as they heard the bedroom door open.

"Ok." Ginny nodded as he looked up to see Draco coming down the stairs shirtless. He was stretching as she came down the stairs, then only paused momentarily when he saw Hermione sitting across from Ginny. As he neared the two women, he bent down and put a kiss on Ginny's cheek before he walked to the kitchen to claim breakfast.

"Good morning." Draco told them as he started to fill his plate. "When did you get here?"

"An hour ago. Molly sent me." Hermione answered as she took a sip of her tea as did Ginny.

"Who made this?' Draco asked as he went for a second bite of the sausages.

"Me." Ginny answered as she started to read the article about Lucius' capture that Hermione had already finished. "She made everything else."

"Very good," Draco nodded as he sat down between them. "You should both move in forever." He said before he started eating, getting a soft laugh out of each of them. Before anybody could saw anything, the sound of owls flying around outside drew their attention. Ginny was the first to go the window, only to see three owls, each holding an identical letter in their beaks. As soon as she opened the window, the first two owls swooped into the apartment and went towards Draco and Hermione, while the last simply dropped its letter in Ginny's hands.

Hermione and Ginny opened theirs at the same time while Draco simply waiting for the news from one of them. Instead, Hermione nearly rushed out of the apartment and Ginny flew up the stairs to get dressed. Draco finished his last bite before he walked up the stairs casually.

"Hurry up!" Ginny snapped at him as she threw his cloak to him from the closet where most of her clothes were stored, even though she no longer lived there with him. She quickly changed without even closing the door, and as she turned back she saw Draco buttoning his trousers with his cloak over him already.

"What happened?"

"He's ready to make a deal." Ginny answered as she grabbed both their wands from the bed stand. She latched onto Draco and casted the spell without even looking at whose wand she had used. The two arrived just outside the holding cells, and Ginny shoved Draco's wand into his hand before the two walked into the office connected to the holding cells.

"Perfect," Crouch looked at Ginny and Draco. "He won't talk to anyone but you two. So go, but do not promise anything we can't give him."

"Whose we?" Draco asked. "We can give him things you can't." He pointed out, but Ginny was already leaning towards the room where Lucius was sitting.

"Just get the information about-" Crouch was cut off by the door closing behind Draco and Ginny.

"You came," He said looking up at the two. "I'm sure he nursed you back to the almost perfect condition you're in now, right?" He asked looking to Ginny.

"Just tell us what you want." Draco said as he took a seat across from his father. Ginny remained standing behind Draco.

"Complete immunity."

"Can't give you that." Ginny told him. "The ministry wants you."

"You could convince them, I'm sure. Just batter your eye lashes a few more times." He directed his comment towards Ginny, who wasn't looking at him. "You managed to bring a Malfoy down. I'm sure you could manage an old wrinkled Minister."

"Malfoy and I are not together." Ginny spoke with conviction in her voice that almost made Draco believe it. Even Hermione, who watched from the other side of the window, was surprised at how believable Ginny's voice was.

"Well, tell me what you want." Lucius said as he leaned back in his chair, his arms folded behind his head. Ginny couldn't help but notice that Draco often sat in that exact same manner when he felt as if nobody could touch him.

"You can't win," Ginny told him, instead of taking the bait to his emotional games. "As cocky as you may think you are, you're under constant surveillance. You might even get out of The Kiss if you give us enough information."

"You want your brother, Weasley?" He asked as he sat up again. Draco couldn't help but notice Ginny knew how to read him far better than he did, and he was Lucius' son.

"Yes." Ginny spat back.

"He ran. Five years ago he ran. I haven't seen him in five years! Good for me, cause he could whine like a baby! All he ever did was complain and bitch about everything! He could never shut up. Even when he slept. All he did was moan for that mudblood girl you've got running around with you all the time."

"Don't call her that." Ginny snapped immediately. "You know where he went."

"No I don't." He replied. "If he hasn't come home then I don't know."

Ginny stared down at him with eyes that betrayed her emotions and left them out for everyone to read. Draco knew, but couldn't do a thing to help her. Ginny's lips parted, equipped with a witty remark, but she heard a noise from the next room and turned to look out the window. All she saw was a flash of curly brown hair as Hermione rushed out of the room, a piece of parchment left behind where she had been standing moments before.

"What about the other Death Eaters?" Draco asked, turning back to his father when Ginny's eyes lingered on the letter she knew was announcing Ron's return. She still had to read it. She knew what it said, just from Hermione's reaction, but she had to see the words, and the tear stains on the ink from her mother's joy.

"What about them?" Lucius had a voice that drew Ginny back.

"Where are they?"

"Dead."

"How do you know?"

"Who do you think killed them, son?" Lucius leaned forward. "You may run with these fools, but you're a killer."

"Stop," Ginny rolled her eyes as she shook her head. "That's not in your blood."

"Really?" Lucius stared up at her. "You mean to say every Weasley finds it's self-righteous self in Gryffindor but it's not blood? Or is only being good in your blood and being bad is choice? You're quite the hypocrite."

"How long ago was the last one?" Draco asked, attempting to keep Ginny out of the conversation as much as possible.

"Two weeks." He answered, surprisingly cooperating. It made both Draco and Ginny unnerved, and made them want to leave as quickly as possible before words that couldn't be taken back were spoken. "Aren't you going to ask about Elizabeth, Draco?"

Then it happened. Draco's eyes froze and lost all color as he stared across as his grinning father. Ginny stared at him as well, her heart not daring to beat once more until somebody said something.

"Come now, boy," Lucius laughed. "You didn't think you could have a child without me knowing did you?" He asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Draco responded.

"From what I hear, she has red hair, just like her mother." Lucius spoke incriminating evidence as if everything were a game to him, and all he sought was his son's demise, and of course the demise of his unworthy partner.

"You're delusional." Draco told him as he rose to his feet. "We'll have doctors come to see what mental problems you have." He said as he opened the door. Ginny walked underneath his arm and lead the way out, still afraid to breathe. When she looked up she saw the pale stricken face of Hermione in the door way, who came back just in time to hear about Elizabeth.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

"What do we do?" Ginny breathed to Draco as he followed her out of the office. Hermione was close behind. The door shut behind them, and Hermione quickly lead them to her nearby office, before Ginny collapsed onto Draco. As soon as the door shut behind them, Draco felt Ginny wipe tears on his shirt when she buried her face into his chest.

"Ron's at the Burrow." Hermione said instantly as Ginny turned to her. "He said he was… waiting. He didn't come back until that article this morning about his capture."

"I figured." Draco said as he put one around Ginny, bracing her. "We should go there. Keep up appearances."

"We have to find her." Ginny looked up at Draco who peered back down at her. He nodded softly before he smoothed the hair around her face.

"We will. But first you're going to go see your brother." He told her as he pulled his wand out. Ginny hadn't even noticed him casting the spell, until they appeared in the middle of the living room of the Burrow. Hermione appeared mere seconds later.

"Ginny!" Molly turned to her with the biggest smile across her face. Ginny could see Ron behind her hugging their father, then George and then their father once more.

"Gin!" Ron called out as he turned towards her, but froze as he stared at Draco. "Malfoy!" He yelled as he lunged towards Draco, knocking him onto his back as he threw punches. Ginny groaned as Draco had scratched her arm when he fell.

"Ron!" Ginny could hear nearly everybody in the room yelling for him to stop, but it wasn't until George pulled Ron off, and Hermione stepped between them, did he finally stop.

"Drake," Ginny bent down to see he was bleeding from his nose and mouth.

"Damn!" Draco yelled as he glared up at Ron from the floor. "That's the last time I save your life!"

"Ok," Molly spoke. "Draco why don't you just step outside for a moment. The children are out there. They've been wanting to see you again." She told him. "George, please help him." She said looking to George who nodded and walked with Draco and Ginny out of the house.

"What is the matter with you!" Ron called out as he looked between Hermione and his mother. "He just had me captive for three years!"

"Not him, Ron. Just Lucius." Hermione reminded him as she put her arms around his neck. "Draco has been helping Ginny for seven years trying to catch his father."

"And you believe that?" Ron pulled away and stared at Hermione.

"They're together Ron," Hermione told him. He only stared down at her, without acknowledging she had said anything at all. Finally he turned to his mother, who adverted her gaze to one of her other sons in the room. Only Percy stepped forward.

"I hate him too." He said and Ron groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Who trusts your judgment?" Ron spat before putting his forehead down on Hermione's shoulder.

"Ron," Molly warned gently. "Draco is very welcome here, whether you or Percy trust him or not." She told him, expecting him to be as civil as possible. Before Ron could say more, Ginny came into the house with a wet bloody towel, and went straight towards the kitchen. She left again through the same door with a clear towel.

"He really has?" Ron finally asked as he looked down at Hermione who nodded.

"It's… It's rather difficult picturing a life without him here, Ron. He and Ginny are basically married, but… they're partners in the eyes of the Ministry so…"

"They're not actually together." Ron finished, knowing all too well the Ministries policy. He looked towards Harry in the corner who confirmed what Ron was denying as much as possible. "That's great. I can't believe you all let her do that, so for future reference when this comes back to bite us all, know that I said it first."

"Actually, Ron," Hermione spoke and he looked down at her, trying his best to imagine how things could possibly be worst. "Lucius threatened Elizabeth this morning in his confession."

"What?" Molly nearly had a heart attack as she stared wide-eyed at Hermione. "No," She shook her head as she started to run towards the back door.

"What?" Ron looked confused as he looked around him. He could tell only is parents knew what that meant because every one other than his father seemed as confused as he. "Who is Elizabeth?"

Hermione wasn't given a chance to answer because Ginny and Draco came back into the house, Draco's eyes fixed on Harry. "Harry," Ginny called him. "We need you for this. Hermione stay here, please."

"Why?"

"Because, you're not leaving," Molly told her strongly in a motherly tone. "You'll stay here with Ron and they will go."

"Go where?" Harry asked as he neared Draco and Ginny.

"Just come." Draco told him before he started to lead the way out of the Burrow through the front door.

"No! George!" Angelina came running into the house, throwing her arms around him.

"Shh," George rubbed her back. "I'll be back. A couple hours at the most. I promise." He told her as he pulled back and put a soft kiss on her lips. "I'll be back. I love you." He whispered to her before he followed Harry out of the house as well. Ginny started to walk, but paused as she came to Ron and Hermione, still locked in a desperate embrace.

"Be careful." Hermione told her and Ginny nodded before leaving the house.

"I don't understand." Ron said looking to Hermione, then to his mother.

"Elizabeth is Draco and Ginny's daughter."

"Here." Draco said as the four stopped walking in front of a tall muggle church. Ginny was at his side, her hand clutched in his. George was on the other side of Ginny, while Harry was on the other side of Draco.

"This is where you left her?" Harry asked, peering up at the elaborate church.

"Yeah," Draco nodded. "You guys stay here. We'll go in. Watch for anything." He warned as he opened the door and let Ginny enter first. The two walked down the small isle until a woman wearing a black and white head piece neared them.

"May I help you?" The elderly lady asked as she looked at the couple.

"Yes," Ginny nodded. "We um…"

"We had a daughter." Draco started. "We couldn't take care of her then, and-"

"Elizabeth." The nun stopped them as a smile came across her face. "Yes. I remember her. I never saw her parents. Sister Barbara said they were absolutely devastated to give up such a beautiful baby girl. I see that, just from your eyes."She said as she smiled at the two. "Have you come to see if you can find her again?"

"Yes." Ginny nodded.

"Well," She started as she turned back and started to walk down the isle slowly. Ginny and Draco followed. "At first we took her to a local orphanage as we usually would, but there was something spectacular about that girl. And one of the sisters here knew you would be back. She never told us how she knew, but it seems she was right."

"She's here?" Ginny deduced from what she was being told. The woman looked over her shoulder at the couple with a smile on her face.

"I knew from the story that one day you would come back." She said as she opened a door in the back of the church and stepped aside to let Ginny and Draco walk in first. As they walked into the room, Ginny instantly felt tears come to her eyes as she saw a small child, barely two, sitting on the knee of a young woman as they played.

"I remember you." Draco said as he looked at the woman holding Elizabeth.

"Yes," She nodded as she stood up, and held Elizabeth on her waist. "You gave her to me, and made me promise that I would keep her safe no matter what."

"Yes," Ginny nodded in agreement, but she could take her eyes off the toddler the woman was holding. Noticing the mother's excitement, the woman shifted Elizabeth before she held her out to Ginny to take. Draco watched as Ginny cried tears of joy as she kissed Elizabeth's forehead and smoothed her hair. Draco went to her, putting his arm around Ginny's waist jut to let her know he was still there.

"There's something you should know." The young woman spoke, but only Draco looked up at her. Ginny was holding one of Elizabeth's perfect hands, and kissing her face softly.

"Yes?" Draco asked.

"Two men came here almost a year ago." She said. "They wanted her. Fortunately she wasn't here at that time, but they were determined. She didn't stay here for another few months until we were sure they wouldn't come looking again."

"Why didn't you go for help?" Ginny asked softly, still not taking her eyes off the perfect combination of herself and the one love of her life.

"I don't know. We could all feel it, though," The woman answered. "She's special. She's meant for something, and I knew only her parents to bring her to be that person who makes a differences. So take her. Take her home where she should be. Be careful." Draco smiled at the woman and with sweet goodbyes, they parted, but with a child in their arms.

The doors to the church open again, and Harry and George immediately turned, but paused as they saw a crying Ginny holding a little girl in her arms, trademarked with red Weasley hair.

"This is her?" George asked coming to his newest niece.

"You can't tell?" Harry asked rolling his eyes as Ginny only turned Elizabeth towards George, but not ready to let go of her yet. He noticed how Draco smiled down fondly at her, in a way he'd never seen Draco smile before. Elizabeth laughed just then, as if she knew her parents were smiling at her. Ginny only cried more and held her tighter.

"We should get back," George pointed out as he looked around them. Draco agreed and with one arm around Ginny's shoulders, he began to lead her down the street, behind Harry and George. They were forced to walk a distance before it was safe to appearaite back to the Burrow.

The four appeared in the living room, where Molly, Arthur, Hermione and Ron were sitting, probably catching up, but the attention was shifted to the child in Ginny's arms instantly. As soon as Molly took her into her arms, Elizabeth's face lit up and she started to laugh as she rocked back and forth in her grandmother's arms. Molly had the same tears of joy in her eyes as Ginny did.

Ginny felt bad for taking their mother away from Ron on his first day back home in seven years, but when she turned to find him, all he found was his arm wrapped tightly around Hermione as they rushed upstairs, kissing silently. Hermione's hands were on Ron's chest, and the look on his face displayed just how desperate he was for her touch. Ginny never actually saw them together before, but was glad to see it finally. They disappeared upstairs and she turned back to her parents who were taking turns fussing over Elizabeth.

"George, go ask Angelina or Bill if either of them knows where the old baby crib is, please. And please set it up in Ginny's room." Molly told him and George nodded before leaving the room.

At the dining table, Draco sat, his arm draped around Ginny's shoulders as she held Elizabeth on her lap. Across from them sat Arthur and Molly, both of whom were ecstatic for their turn to hold and play with the little girl. Just as Ginny shifted Elizabeth to her other leg, closer to Draco, the loud thundering sound of running footsteps leading down the stair case filled the air.

"You need to go back to the Ministry!" Hermione yelled as she ran into the burrow, one hand on the doorframe to stop herself from falling after her long sprint.

"Hermione?" Ron called out as he followed in closely behind. "What's the matter with you? What's that letter say?" He questioned as he reached to her other hand which was locked on one single sheet of parchment. Ron failed to recognize the fear stricken look in Ginny's eyes, or the angered look in Draco's.

"Why?" Draco replied, his voice deeper and far more demanding that Ron cared for, especially when directed to his Hermione.

"He's made an escape attempt."

"He's under maximum security." Ginny replied as she rose from her seat and handed Elizabeth to her mother.

"Crouch took an agent away and reassigned him to another case." Hermione responded. "You need to go there now before he makes another that actually works."

"No," Draco shook his head and turned to look up at Ginny. "He's going to come here, Ginny. He heard what he said about Elizabeth. We can't leave her unprotected."

"Where's Harry?" Ginny looked up to Hermione, but Draco stood up before her, effectively blocking her view. With both his hands gripping her arms at her side, he stared down at her, his blue eyes turning icy as they did at the mention of his father.

"I'm not leaving her without out one of us." He told her strongly. Though she her full faith in Harry, she understood his conviction. "If we're going to do anything, everybody here should leave except us, Elizabeth, Harry and George."

"You really think he would come here?" Hermione asked from behind him, but Draco never turned back to her. He loosened his grip on Ginny's arms but she moved closer to him anyway, wrapping her arms around his middle.

"Yes." Draco answered. "I have something he's always wanted and there's only two ways to threaten me." He explained as he slowly turned to Hermione, one arm around Ginny's shoulders. The room fell silent as Hermione stared up at Draco, and Ginny's eyes fell to the floor. Elizabeth laughed as she put a kiss on Molly's cheek, which did little to ease the tension. Finally, Hermione realized the only two ways to hurt Draco.

"Ginny and Elizabeth."

"And they're both here." Draco responded, watching out of the corner of his eyes as Ron snaked his arms protectively around Hermione's waist, though she hardly responded to him.

"At least let me take Elizabeth, then." Hermione responded and Draco paused as he peered down to Ginny. "If you run, he'll come here first anyway. Ron and I will take Teddy, Victoire and the other children to my house and you can stay here."

"I'm leaving you, Ginny." Molly spoke strongly but Draco turned to her.

"It's best for you to go, Molly." Draco responded in a tone Ron had never heard from Draco before. He amazed him how gentle this Draco was compared to the Malfoy he'd known all his life. What was even more amazing, was how his mother and even his father responded to Draco as though he were one of their sons.

"And worry about you both constantly?" Molly question and Draco turned down to Elizabeth.

"If anything were to happen to us, we need you, and Arthur, and Hermione to be safe so you can take care of Elizabeth for us." Draco explained, bringing small tears to Ginny's eyes, though nobody noticed before she blinked them all away. "If he's already made his first escape attempt, it's only a matter of time until he gets here."

"What do you have that he wants so bad that you can't just give him?" Ron asked and Draco turned to him. All eyes fell on Draco once more, except Ginny, who knew exactly what it was Lucius had spent the last seven years desperately searching for.

"He kept a copy of instructions written by Voldermolt explaining what to do to gather the remaining Death Eaters should anything happen to him." Draco explained. "He kept it in the safe at Malfoy Manor, but the entire house collapsed after the war and I spent hundreds of gallons restoring the oldest portion of the house hoping to find that stupid safe."

"And?" Hermione asked, never having heard the story before.

"And I found it. It was with some of my mother's jewelry."

"Well, where is it now?" Ron questioned but Draco did not respond.

"Ron, if we told anyone where it was, then they would be at risk as well."Ginny responded.

"Is that he had me?" Ron's voice boomed so loudly that Elizabeth had started to cry in fear. Molly quietly stood and left the room, cradling the small child in her arms. "Is that why he captured me?" Ron yelled once more, is eyes shifting from Draco to Ginny. "He wanted you to trade that for me, didn't he? He knew you were together the entire time."

"No," Ginny responded strongly. "When we started looking for you together, we hated each other, Ron. I chose Draco because he had money to fund the search for you. I don't know why he wanted you, Ron, but it had nothing to do with Draco and I, because we weren't together for another two years after Project Lost." Ginny defended herself, still latched to Draco's side, but her eyes shone truthfully.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Then why?" Ron demanded as he stared between Draco and Ginny.

"We don't have time for this." Draco told him, his voice bellowing the way Ron had always expected from a Malfoy. "If you want answers, stick around and wait for his to show up. If you'd like to remain alive for a few more years, then grab your girlfriend and run. That's all we have for you. We don't have answers for you. We never did. That wasn't our intention. We never tired to figure out why he held you captive. And, you know," Draco paused when Ginny detached herself from him, but continued on all the same. "Maybe we should've. Maybe we should considered the fact that you might have wanted answers when you got back, but our only concern was finding your ass."

"Don't even pretend like you give a damn, Malfoy!" Ron yelled back at him, Hermione also distancing herself from Ron.

"Yeah, you see? I spend seven years of my life looking for you, and what do I get? A broken nose?" Draco replied, his eyes now shining gray having lost all color in his anger. "You don't have to like me, Ron. You don't even have to accept me, but it's not your decision whether or not I stay here. You can hate me all you'd like, but that little girl. Your niece, is my daughter, and you're best getting used to disappointment if you think I'm going to walk out the door because you're uncomfortable."

"Guys," Harry's voice nearly echoed off the old walls of the burrow, and even covered Ron's voice when he tried to respond to Draco. "Stop now. There is no good that come from your arguing. Molly has already explained the situation to me. I gave Elizabeth to George and he's going to muggle London with her and will not return until we send for him. Molly and Arthur are gathering Teddy and the other children and are going to George and Angelina's house to safety. Ron, you're still weak and I suggest you go with them, but if you must stay, then stay. But you've got to stop arguing. Lucius may be here any moment."

"Wow," Hermione spoke as she glanced from Ron to Draco. "A man who speaks reasonably. Where can I find one like that?" She asked sarcastically as her glared landed on Ron once more, before she left the room. Ginny followed behind, not bothering to so much as glance to Draco, but he hardly noticed as he pulled his wand from the inside pocket on his cloak.

Ron moved to Harry, who was standing in the back entrance of the dining room, while Draco waved his wand around as he magically moved the furniture against the inner walls of the rooms. Without glancing to Harry and Ron, he moved to the next room and moved the various chairs and tables so they were not scattered about the room. After a few more minutes, Hermione and Ginny appeared in the stairwell as the descended the stairs, after having traded their shorts and skirts for pants and loose shirts for more fitting clothing.

"Hey," Ginny called softly as she put her hand on Draco's arm. He turned to her, and she saw the conflicted emotions flashing in his icy blue eyes, worry making up the majority of the emotions she could make out. "I love you, Drake."

"I love you, Gin." He replied as he wrapped his arms around her body once more before he lowered his lips to hers. After breaking the kiss, Ginny remained in Draco's embrace knowing that any moment either of their lives might end and neither would be as complete as they are now.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione soon joined Draco and Ginny in the main room of the burrow, but the five remained in silence. The all too familiar sound of flapping wings filled the silence around them, but only silence filled Ginny and Draco's ears. All they could pay attention to was the void where the sound of their beating hearts had once filled. Neither dared to take another breath until after somebody read the letter aloud, confirming their worst nightmare.

"He's out," Harry finally spoke the dreaded words and Draco heard a dry sob in Ginny's throat as she attempted to breath once more, but was met with a wall of tears brought on my fear for her love and for her daughter.

Draco tightened his grip around her, hoping to hold her up until her strength returned. Though he felt as broken as she, he knew there was not time for both of them to break down, especially mere moments before their predicted return of his father. Instead, Draco salvaged whatever strength he still held within him as he also steadied Ginny. Though Ron only saw Ginny's pain, Harry and Hermione saw the broken will masquerading behind Draco's strong appearance and stubborn walls.

"Love you," Ginny whispered softly and Draco put a kiss on the top of her head, but was careful not to let his eyes close. He knew if that happened, his tears would show as well.

"I love you, Ginny." Draco told her as she slowly stood on her own, though they still grasped each other's hands. In his left hand, Draco griped his wand tightly, though he paid special attention not to snap it under his grip. It seemed as though hours had passed in silence, and only Hermione knew it had been no more than three minutes before an all too familiar face appeared before the five.

His signature platinum blonde locks which defined the Malfoy family fell to his waist but he had his hair tied together at the back of his neck so his locks fell perfectly straight and neat in one single column. Even as his icy cold eyes scanned the room, and his smirk played across his lips, even Ron could not help but feel there was no connection between the evil escaped fugitive before them, and the calm man beside them.

"Why no furniture?" Lucius spoke first as he motioned to the empty space around him, his right arm holding his wand, his left hand open and empty. "I trust you were expecting company, Draco, and yet there is not a single chair for which you could offer me."

"Fuck off," Draco responded, his voice harsh as he glared at the heartless man he could not believe was his father.

"I taught you better manners than that," Lucius growled his response as his eyes narrowed at Draco. Slowly, he followed Draco's out stretched arm until his hand met with Ginny's. Then Lucius' narrowed eyes fell on Ginny.

"Why are you here, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, keeping her voice as calm as possible. She took a step forward, leaving the protective space between Harry and Ron, despite Ron's protest. Carefully, she neared Lucius, but she halted when he turned to her, his wand pointed directly at her.

"I'm sure you are bright enough to figure that one out all on your own, Mud-Blood." Lucius responded sharply. Ginny could feel the anger pulsing through her as though the term had been applied to her, and she felt Ron felt the exact same way, but Harry's out stretched arm stopped Ron from approaching Hermione.

"Lucius," Hermione responded, still keeping her voice calm, realizing she was probably the only one with the ability to do so, especially around this company. "Ron came home. That means you can still get a deal with the Ministry. They can waive The Kiss if you turn yourself in. We both know that your chances of escaping us are no better than your chances of escaping The Kiss at your trial."

"What?" Lucius actually smiled as though he were the master behind the game he tricked everyone around him into playing. "Don't I get a hearing?"

"Hearings are not reserved for killers." Ginny responded, her voice sounded much stronger than Draco had expected from her. Though he was glad her strength had returned, Draco was not pleased when Ginny drew Lucius' attention to her once more.

"You know," Lucius responded, his tone still a reflection of the game he thinks he's playing. "If Draco would just give me one little tiny piece of paper, this would all end right now."

Draco laughed as he looked at his father. As Draco stepped forward, he released Ginny's hand and switched his wand to his right hand. "I wouldn't give you Voldermolt's last wishes even my life depended on it. Besides, this is your entire fault. You're the one who left your precious instructions in the Malfoy Manor, under some delusion that I wouldn't find it."

"Well, I always felt you took after your mother."

"You mean the woman you murdered?" Draco answered coldly, and Hermione took a step back when she saw the flash in Lucius' eyes.

"I did not kill her," He yelled, his voice sounding remarkably close to Draco when Draco had been yelling some hour ago.

"You might as well have. It was an inevitable consequence of your gallivanting about as you murdered and killed and attempted to resurrect your precious Death Eaters." Draco responded. "She was killed because of you, and I won't watch everything I have fall into pieces because of you."

"And you think your life is with her?" Lucius asked, motioning to Ginny with his right hand, his wand pointed at her. That, of course, did not sit well with Draco who on instinct protected Ginny as he casted a spell on his father, sending the older man into the wall behind him.

"Point your wand at her once more." Draco dared the cold hearted man as he struggled to get to his feet once more, only to see Draco standing in his direct line of Ginny.

"Fine, son, have it your way." Lucius responded coldly as he started to flick his wand, but casted no verbal spells. Ginny stood back and could only watch as Ron was thrown back against the wooden railing of the staircase, effectively snapping the old board. He landed on the stairs, his back hitting the wall, but he stumbled down a few steps before he laid out, motionlessly.

Hermione had watched in pure horror, and when her head was turned, Lucius flicked his wand once more, sending her to the opposite end of the room, where Harry quickly joined her at his bidding. Neither had their wands, and were bound to the wall after Lucius casted a spell under his breath. Ginny kept her eyes forward on Draco and Lucius, but she could not block the sounds of Harry and Hermione fighting against the spell that bound them uselessly together.

"Is this better, Draco?" Lucius asked as he stared down at Draco, but Draco knew better than to engage in another word game with the delusional man. "Now it's just you protecting your blood traitorous wife." Even though Lucius had spat the word out with such disgust, Draco could not help but feel as though describing Ginny as his wife was fitting, though incorrect.

"But, jut to even the field," Lucius added as he flicked his wand once more, making Ginny's wand fly from her grasp, despite her best efforts to remain in possession of the wand.

In response, Draco casted another spell, but Lucius blocked it, seemingly with ease. Though his block appeared rather simply, Draco could see the physical toll spell casting took on the man's aging body. Despite his difficulties, Lucius shot his own spell at Draco, sending the young man across the room, landing just a few feet short of Ginny.

Ginny took a few steps back, until her back was pressed against the wall, giving Draco more room, but she knew what he really needed was a second person with a wand to help him. Draco got to his feet easily and within mere minutes, the father and son duo and casted several spells at one another. Some spells were blocked and some were dodged. The spells that struck the walls of the burrow threatened the integrity of the old building.

"Give up, Draco."

"Fuck you." Draco answered in a dry laugh as he stumbled to his feet once more. He shot another spell and successfully sent his father back, giving Draco a moment to reach Ginny's side. He stroked the side of her face and stared into her eyes, but all Ginny saw was the defeat in Draco's clear blue eyes. She knew he would not last long enough, despite his youth.

"Crucio," Lucius sent another spell at Draco, who fell to Ginny's feet as his body seized in what Ginny knew was intolerable pain. She fell to her knees at Draco's side, desperate to help him, but she knew there was nothing for her to do. Distantly, she heard the curse as it was casted once more, and Draco's body was thrown about once more as he suffered through the curse a second time. Finally the effects wore off and Ginny allowed herself a breath as she reached out for Draco's still shaking hands.

"One more time?" Lucius asked, his cruel voice filling the air but was followed by the screams and protests from Hermione and Harry. "Don't you worry," He added with a slight chuckle. "I meant for dear little Ginny this time," He explained as he rose his wand at her once more, the curse half way out of his lips, but in that moment, Draco found enough strength to push his body up, taking the curse once more so Ginny wouldn't experience it at all.

Tears had started to fall from his blue eyes as he stared up at Ginny, determined to make her face the last image he would see, should the maximum number of deadly curses he could endure happen to be three. Ginny had cried along with him as she tried to hold his hand but he seized in utter pain and often moved his hand out of her grasp.

All Ginny knew was the only man she'd ever truly loved was dying before her. One instant solution crossed her mind, but her morals wouldn't allow her to cast such a spell. Despite every part of her mind telling her to stop, she moved around Draco's body and lifted his wand from where it had dropped. Slowly she got to her feet once more, and held Draco's wand up at Lucius.

Two simple words were on her lips, and she knew exactly how to cast the spell, for she had heard it far too many times when her friends were being killed by Voldermort and his followers. He mind knew it was wrong, and she knew she was probably not strong enough to take anybody's life, but her heart overruled everything else. All Ginny could truly focus on was Draco, and his touch, and his love, and she knew she for sure she was not strong enough to attend his funeral.

Tears poured from Ginny's eyes as she watch Lucius fall back to the ground once the green light had faded away. She hadn't even heard the words fall from her lips, but Draco's screams instantly stopped. At that moment, Ginny wanted to simply fall to the ground in her horror of having actually taken a life that did not belong to her, but she managed two steps to Draco's side before she fell. In her horror, she discovered an unresponsive Draco despite her best attempts as she shook him, begging him to come back to her.

No longer bound by Lucius' spell, Hermione and Harry rushed to Draco and Ginny, but Hermione focused on reviving Draco while Harry tried to comfort Ginny through the two horrors she'd experienced. "He has a breath," Hermione said and Ginny pushed Harry back with what little strength remained within her.

"Drake," Ginny whispered as she looked down at him, watching his gray eyes slowly regain their color. "Draco." She cried as she put a kiss on his forehead. "Please don't leave me."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Ginny sat beside Draco, who laid in his hospital bed sleeping as peacefully as he had years ago when their relationship was something far simpler than it was currently. She held his hand tenderly as she watched his face, hoping that at any moment he would awaken from his deep sleep. In the back of her mind, however, Ginny knew the Ministry would be coming for her with the intent to charge her for the use of an unforgiveable curse.

Before she could dwell on the subject any more, Molly and Arthur entered the room slowly, Molly carrying a beautiful vase of flowers and Arthur holding Elizabeth on is waist. Ginny smiled weakly at her parents and managed to give her father a hug before he sat on the other side of Draco's bed. Molly pulled over a chair to sit beside Ginny, and put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"They're going to be here any moment," Ginny told her in her broken voice before she turned to her father. Ginny was distracted, however, when she saw Elizabeth crawling beside Draco on the bed until she found a place to sit and look up at his face. Though Elizabeth was almost constantly laughing or at least smiling, she seemed to recognize her father lying in the bed and instead Elizabeth stared at him.

"Who?" Molly asked.

"The Ministry." Ginny answered.

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione would never give you up," Molly answered in a hush voice but Ginny knew better. She turned back to Draco and Elizabeth and rose to her feet. Leaning over the bed, Ginny reached for Elizabeth and pulled her to her lap. Ginny pressed her lips to the young girl's temple before a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Miss Weasley." A voice called from the door way. Ginny put another kiss on the side of Elizabeth's face before she handed the girl to Molly. As she rose to her feet, Ginny bent over Draco and pressed her lips to his.

"Everything I did was for you," She whispered to him before she kissed his forehead. As she turned to the doorway, she found two rather large men waiting for her, Crouch standing just a few feet behind them.

"We are taking you into custody for the use of one of the unforgiveable curses." The man on the right explained, but Ginny had already walked out of the room and passed the two agents. She stood before Crouch and stared at him, but he allowed the two agents to do the talking.

"If you want to arrest me, Crouch, at least be man enough to do it yourself." Ginny told him strongly, ignoring the fact that she was drawing quite a bit of attention to them. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione as they piled into the hallway, probably hoping to reach Ginny before the Ministry. Upon seeing Crouch, Hermione had stopped to take a breath, knowing there was nothing left to do, but Ron and Harry charged forward anyway.

"Ginerva Weasley, you are under arrest for casting the Crutious Curse against the late Lucius Malfoy." Crouch recited the words, but they sounded hallow even as the two men came at Ginny's sides each one taking hold of her arms.

"Now, why do I get the feeling you know this is wrong?" Ginny responded, but the two agents had started to drag her down the hallway, leaving Crouch standing outside Draco's room. Ron had tried to approach the Minister, but Harry knew better to hold him back. Instead, the two men stared at Crouch as he watched Draco sleep in his hospital bed, clinging to his life which Ginny had given him.

Ginny sat on the small bench, her back leaning against the wall as she stared up at the gray ceiling. She could hear the lock on the door slowly starting to turn until it clicked open. "I hope you realize, I know how to break out of these stupid holding cells." Ginny warned, not bothering to look at who had entered her cell.

"That would be advisable." Hermione's voice responded and Ginny finally turned to her.

"Did he wake up?" Ginny asked as the door closed and locked behind Hermione.

"Yes, he has." She answered as Ginny swung her legs over the edge of the bench, giving Hermione a place to sit as well. "I've spoken to Crouch."

"I don't care about Crouch." Ginny responded. "What about Draco?"

"He's fine." Hermione answered as though the topic bored her and she was looking to have a conversation about something else entirely. Ginny could only stare at her in utter confusion.

"You're hearing is scheduled." Hermione spoke, despite the look she was receiving from Ginny. "And I wouldn't count on seeing Draco until then, because he's busy forming your defense."

"Hermione," Ginny stared straight at the woman before her. "I killed him."

"Your defense isn't that you didn't." Hermione answered. "Your defense is that a lifetime of rights cannot be forgotten because you loved Draco more than your morals."

"He's going to come?" Ginny asked softly.

"Probably not." Hermione answered. "But he gave me this to give to you." She explained as she reached out with one hand. Ginny peered down to see a white gold ring with a nice sized diamond in the center. On one side a small emerald was set and on the other, a ruby. "He said he wants to call you his fiancée when he's defending you at your hearing."

Ginny could only laugh as she took the ring from Hermione's fingers and slipped it onto her left ring finger. "Tell him, I can't wait."

Draco sat on the bottom bench in the Ministry room where Ginny's hearing was to be held. Ron, Harry, and Hermione sat on both sides of him, but only Hermione could see his nervousness behind the calm façade he presented to everyone around him. They were seated on the side of the room so Ginny would be standing just a few feet in front of them once she arrived, leaving Molly, Arthur, and Elizabeth to be seated in the back of the room. Around them were several people whom Draco had called upon for his defense of Ginny.

Within moments, the back doors of the room opened and Ginny was lead in by two agents, and only Draco laughed she tried to pull her arms free of their tight grasp. She was lead to the center of the room but before she reached her destination, her eyes locked on Draco who smiled back at her. Though he'd awaken nearly a week earlier, he had never visited Ginny in the holding cells claiming he needed every minute to prepare for her hearing. Though Ginny hadn't the slightest idea what that was to mean, she realized what he had done when she saw the several people seated throughout the room. She recognized each and every one of them as former Death Eaters, all people Project Lost had found and brought back to their lives within the magical world.

"Ginerva Weasley," Crouch rose from his seat and peered down at Ginny as he spoke, "You are charged with the murder of Lucius Malfoy using the Killing Curse. What do you plead?"

"Not guilty," Draco answered before Ginny even had a chance to part her lips. Draco rose from his seat and walked towards Ginny, but his eyes were on Crouch. "Isn't that what we are here for?" Draco asked. "To determine whether or not this particular case should move on to a trial?"

"If she pleads guilty, a sentence can be given now." Crouch answered, "But you know this, Mr. Malfoy. Are you defending Miss Weasley today?"

"You know that I am," Draco answered, watching Ginny out of the corner of his eye as she stared at him, a faint smile across her lips. "Don't be ridiculous. Every person in this room knows Ginny and I have been together for years so, you can just-"

"Well, since you've admitted it,"

"Draco." Ginny spoke his name through gritted teeth, stopping Crouch from speaking.

"Shh," Draco turned to her before looking up at Crouch. "Let the Minister say something stupid."

Ginny held back her laughter as she peered around the room at everyone who had come to her hearing, knowing they were all wondering what she was. Why is Draco sabotaging everything before the hearing has really even started?

"Mr. Malfoy." Crouch's voice sounded demanding, but Draco was unmoved by the man's anger. "Since you have admitted to having a relationship with your partner, I'm afraid you will have to give up your position in the Ministry."

"First of all," Draco responded, his smirk across his lips. "I don't work for the Ministry. You don't pay me, so I don't work for you. Secondly, Project Lost is done. We meant to find Ron and we did that and it was a bit painful when he returned, but he's back now." Draco explained, hearing Ron whisper to Hermione, probably defending himself for attacking Draco on his return. "And third, I don't really have time to waste on the Ministry anyway. I have a child now, so you'll forgive me if I just don't care about what you think about my relationships. But if that's all, maybe we can focus on Ginny now."

"Draco," Ginny turned to him, ready to hit him, but she realized her wrists were bound.

"I'm taking your approach, Gin." Draco responded as he leaned over to kiss her cheek. "You always said I was bullshitting when I did hearings, so here you go." Soft laughter rolled through the room as Ginny turned back to Crouch, unable to fight the blush Draco had forced upon her cheeks. "So, are we ready for my first testimony?"

"Name?" Crouch asked, his voice low and bitter.

"Missy Elliot." Draco answered. The sounds of a person climbing down the steps followed but Draco continued to speak. "You remember her. She used to be a Death Eater."

Crouch narrowed his eyes at Draco, who could only smirk as Missy Elliot came to his side.

Some twenty odd testimonies later, Draco was leaning against the railing around the small area where Ginny was to stand. A man whom they had helped in the early years of Project Lost was returning to his seat, and Draco was staring up at Crouch, who was still taking notes, as well the entire panel around him.

"Is that all, Mr. Malfoy?" Crouch asked. "Or have you more witnesses to testify on Miss Weasley's behalf?"

"Mrs. Malfoy." Draco corrected under his breath, his eyes staring at the shinning ring on Ginny's finger, but he soon turned his attention up to Crouch once more.

"What was that?" Crouch asked, one eye brow raised.

"Nothing," Draco answered and Ginny laughed beside him. "And no, I still have some left. Harry Potter is next." He announced as he looked back to Harry, who was seated beside Hermione. "You remember him, right?" Draco asked, peering up at Crouch once more. "He saved the world and was famous for a while back then."

"Yes, I recall that moment in time." Crouch replied, his voice heavy with irritation but Draco only smiled. "Is Mr. Potter your last witness?"

"No," Draco answered. Crouch stared down at Draco, obviously demanding to know how may were left, but Draco remained silent as Harry walked to his side. His testimony was given and he returned to his seat beside Hermione, who was already half way up before Draco even announce her name. "My final witness is Hermione Weasley." Draco announced then turned to watch Hermione's face turn as red as Ron's hair. "Sorry," Draco turned up to Crouch. "That's Granger, soon-to-be Weasley, in case you want that on record."

"I find it hard to believe that you know the nature of Miss Granger's relationship." Crouch responded and Draco shrugged as he laughed.

"I know all he has to do is ask, that's what I did." Draco answered, earning a soft hit from Hermione as she approached him. "Hermione, would you please explain why Ginny should not be charged with murder?"

"I think it's painfully clear that Lucius Malfoy would have no doubt received The Kiss should he have lived and gone to trial."

"And so that gives Miss Weasley the right to take his life?" Crouch asked.

"No." Hermione answered. "But under the circumstances, it's not quite the picture you painted it to be. Lucius would have killed Draco had he not been stopped, and there's nothing that say he wouldn't have killed me, Harry, Ron, and even Ginny after Draco." Hermione explained. "And then what, Minister? You send your agents after him and he kills them as well? I think everybody here knows Ginny and Draco were the only one who got even remotely close to catching Lucius and with them dead, how would you have ever found him again?"

"Is this your entire testimony, Miss Granger?"

"Well, I could've gone on about all the good she's done, but I thought you were tired of that." Hermione answered. "I'm only depositing the alternative had Ginny let the man live. And of course, this is all under the assumption that Ginny actually was the one who killed him. When I read the report, I recall that it was Draco's wand that was used to cast the spell."

"Mr. Malfoy was unconscious at the time the spell was casted." Crouch responded.

"Were you there?" Hermione asked. "I don't remember Ginny casting the spell." She lied and only Ginny, Draco, and Harry knew how well she had done it. Everyone else in the room refused to believe it was it even true Ginny could do such a thing. "Neither does Harry, or Draco. And that is your entire list of first hand witnesses of the account. Ron was unconscious."

"Then who casted the spell?"

"I can't recall."

"Thank you, Miss Granger." Crouch replied, obviously distressed by Draco's defense and Hermione's testimony. "We will be summoned here when a decision has been reached."

"Count the votes now." Draco requested.

"We can't do that, as of now, Mr. Malfoy." Crouch answered.

"Why not?" Draco asked. "Is there anybody who has not reached a conclusion?"

Draco and Crouch peered around at the panel, waiting for even one person to raise their hand, but it never came. Finally, Crouch's eyes fell onto Draco who only smirked up at him.

"Here, I'll count the votes to go to trial, and you can count the not guility's." Draco replied. Crouch sighed as he turned to his right and motioned for the first person in the first row to cast their vote. Ginny stared up at the woman who smiled as she spoke.

"Not Guilty."

Ginny smiled as well as she turned to the man beside the first woman. "Not Guilty."

Slowly Draco made his way around the railing around Ginny's place and wrapped his arms around her waist as the votes continued to be casted. After the first few minutes, one "not guilty" faded into the next. When Ginny turned, her lips met with Draco and everything around them faded for a brief moment until the sounds of Crouch's voice brought them back. As Ginny turned forward, she saw one of the agents who had escorted her in nearing her, holding a key in his hands.

He released her bound hand, and instantly, Ginny turned back to Draco, her lips finding his as he held her tightly. Draco could vaguely hear the sound of footsteps approaching them, but he couldn't care less as he kissed Ginny, holding her close.

* * *

**Please Review! Don't favorite without reviewing...**


End file.
